Lucky
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: Two different singers clash together to win the UMC, but they both share the same past that fuels each other's determination. Yet, both need something from each other...Only one can possibly win. InoSaku SakuIno AU Yuri Ino Sakura InoxSakura SakuraxIno
1. Kiss Me

**I remember the day, that very fateful morning at the Music Academy when we met. I could clearly recall it like my very first music award. It's so clear like a sunny blue sky. But I just couldn't really grasp the idea of it! I just couldn't picture where we went wrong.**

**Our friendship was so picture perfect from what I remembered, but my selfishness made it all fall apart. We had potential to be the best, or even more.**

**…But I suppose I ruined it. Don't you think so, Ino?**

* * *

_I was sitting in the corner, like usual. I was playing with my acoustic guitar, attempting to play a new song that I've learned. It didn't sound too remarkable though since I couldn't keep the rhythm. It was one of the many things my teacher told me that I needed to work on. I attempted to play the song again. I hit the wrong note and flinched. Darn it. I began to try and play again, but it only sounded worse. I guess my teacher was right, I thought. I desperately needed to improve. I frowned and blew my bangs out of my face. They got in the way all the time, but they hid me from the people I didn't want to see. The people who hurt me like my brother and the girls who picked on me. But everything was fine because I had my guitar. It was always there to listen to my vents and would sing me a song to try and cheer me up. My guitar always played for me if I gave it my all. _

_But the lack of friends…it always left a hollow pain in my body. It ached in remembrance each time I saw a circle of girls all laughing happily with each other. They didn't know loneliness besides those dull rainy days stuck inside with working parents. They didn't feel the yearning to want to have friends because they already had so many. How I wished to be in the circle…happy and laughing. I stroked my guitar's strings to try and capture my attention again. _

_Attempting to pry myself from my feeling of loneliness, I continued to strum my guitar without attempting to make a good rhythm. I was too entranced in my thoughts to even notice the world around me. I was only seven and my mind was daydreaming away. It was always much nicer there. _

_The music studio was packed with numerous girls and two boys. The parents surrounded their kids except me and the boys. We were the only oddballs of the group. It made me feel undesired, yet, knowing that the other two boys were alone with me made me feel a little better. It gave me some comfort that I wasn't alone in the world and I could seek a friendship with them and refuge from my self-pity. I stroked my guitar again. Why was I getting worked up over this subject again? It was becoming bothersome and continued to pester me whenever I was left alone. I never had the problem a month ago, but now…it was different. I was feeling like this every day. I am not sure why._

_I heard loud giggles and quickly turned my head towards the sound. It was her. She always laughed the loudest. It killed my train of thought. She had sunshine hair on a beautiful spring day, had eyes that held blue skies. She was the perfect example of a prodigy in the making. I frowned deeper. If I was just like her…I might've been noticed more in class, and get more help in the things I needed improved in. The teachers only crowded around the ones who didn't need help, like **her**. _

_I had pink hair. It was natural. I had an albino father and regular mom with red hair. The doctors said it was a color pigment problem and it ended up with my having pink hair. I got teased about it. My dad told me I would've looked perfectly like my mom. I would've had her red hair, emerald green eyes and nice skin tone but instead I had pink hair, pale emerald eyes and a pale skin tone. My father still said I looked beautiful in my own unique way though. I strummed my guitar again. _

_"Can you stop that? Sounds like an animal is dying," Kin said to me. She was a very pretty girl. She bullied me occasionally. I casted my head down. I already learned long time ago that I couldn't do anything to stop her from bullying me. _

_"I'm sorry," I replied. She began to laugh. She had an ugly laugh that made me shiver. It reminded me of the sound the neighborhood dogs made when they were getting into our garbage. _

_"Can you stop that? Sounds like an animal is dying," someone replied in a mocking voice. I shot my head up. Kin stopped laughing and growled._

_There she was, the girl I was talking about. She had her hands on her hips. She had one eyebrow rose with her eyes narrowed. She looked scary and looked like she meant business, but she still held that air of prettiness around her like some sort of warrior princess in one of the books I've been reading. Kin scoffed and flicked her long black hair to the side before glancing to the side. A blush crept to her cheeks from the girl's remark._

_"What do you want, PIG?" The girl shot. I gasped in shock. I never would've thought that someone, even Kin, to say such a rude thing to her, even if her name was related to it. The girl's name was Ino. Sure her name meant boar but she was far from looking like one. Ino put a hurt hand on her chest with a smirk._

_"Ouch that hurt," she replied before giving her trademark laugh. I loved it. It was so fluid and cheerful. You know everyone's laugh was happy and stuff, but, Ino's was the best. It made me wish I could laugh with her. Kin stuck her tongue out and walked away while muttering something around 'whatever'. _

_Ino tilted her head to stare at me. I felt myself blush. She never, ever did look at me at the music studio or anywhere else to be truthful, and the attention she was giving me now was surprising and uncomfortable. She was a pretty, popular girl looking at the loner. At the age of seven, I already knew what was going on and everyone in the world had their places in the food chain. Ino and I were on entirely different levels with me being on the lowest one. _

_I didn't have my childish innocence to protect me from trying to talk to better people than me. My brother stripped it away from me long ago. He told me how mean the world was and how money was tight to keep me in the music studio. And it made perfect sense. Father had to work more, mom worked nightshifts and my brother even had to pitch in. It was a selfish thing of me, said my brother but I didn't understand. They could've stopped paying for me and just spent the money on something better but they continued it. I didn't know why. _

_Ino smiled at me. Even if we were at different social levels, maybe at polar opposites, she still was nice to me. It showed how much of good person she was which made her very popular among the kids here. _

_  
"What's your name?" she asked me with a cool tone. I blinked a few times. She wanted me to tell her name? My fingers clumsily withdrew to my chest and accidently strummed the guitar. Ino eyed my guitar for awhile before averting her gaze at me again. Her smile faltered._

_"Are you going to tell me your name?" she asked again with a hint of impatience. Her friends in the back were giggling like crazy. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I probably looked like a complete loser. _

_"I-uh-my-my mom-I was- my name i-is Sakura," I stuttered out. I felt myself grow redder. **I am such an idiot**, I screamed in my head, though much to my surprise Ino just giggled at me. Now she thought I was some weirdo who couldn't talk worth crap. I felt myself glance over at the shy girl, her name was Hinata…she stuttered a lot. I felt bad for saying that. She had problems talking more than me. She was actually worse off to be totally honest. She didn't deserve to stutter so much. She was so nice. You could tell that she was because of how she treated everyone with kindness and the way she glanced around. She really had a very nice voice too. I heard Ino sigh in content. My attention turned to Ino again. She finally stopped laughing at me. I looked down to the ground, unsure what to do. _

_"That's a very nice name. I take it you're not a singer, right?" Ino asked while leaning towards me. I felt my bangs cover my eyes, perfectly on cue. I doubt I'd be able to hold her gaze. My bangs always hid me from the world. It was a curse at times, but right now it was a blessing. _

_"Well, I, I, I really do sing," I replied while trying to stop my stuttering. It was really hard. What was wrong with me? I never stuttered or felt this embarrassed in front of anybody!_

_Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise. "OH really," she asked in a competitive voice. I felt something flare in me. I wanted to show her what I could do. I never felt this way towards anyone or anything. I wanted to try and prove to her that I was worthy of being near her, even though my body acted like… acted something like I didn't want to be near her much with this weird nervous feeling. _

_I nodded before licking my lips in anticipation. Silently wondering what she would say next. Would she think I am lying? Ino straightened herself out, looming over me with her hands on her hips and with a big smile on her face. _

_"Ok, but you should really put your bangs back. You have nice eyes," she replied. I felt myself flinch. I had nice eyes? No one ever told me that. I attentively pulled my bangs back and placed them behind my ears. She held out her hand towards me. I examined it. It looked soft, inviting. She had neon green fingernail polish that brought her hand out. She also wore gel bracelets. _

_She was trying to help me up. I blinked a couple of times to try and register this act of kindness. I would've never thought that she would help me up from something. I only thought that friends did this. Did that mean…? I felt myself smile brightly._

_I took her hand as she helped me up from my spot. I carried my acoustic guitar with me. She grunted._

_"You're kind of heavy," she replied once I got on my feet. I frowned._

_"It's my guitar," I stated. I didn't like the fact that she thought I was fat. She shrugged. She turned towards me with another smile. Her friends were now in their own circle talking about something. They either grew tired of waiting for Ino or felt that we were best left alone for now. Either way, I didn't mind it. That meant that Ino would probably only have her attention on me…I never had captured anyone's attention before, until now. Yet, I still couldn't help and wonder that if it was normal to see the popular girl with an unpopular one?_

_If I was one of Ino's friends, I believe I would be staring in disbelief, though, I wouldn't know if this would come as a surprise since I didn't know Ino enough, but maybe that would change right now. _

_"Riight," she said with a wink. _

_"R-"is all I said before I got interrupted. The Studio Manager came out with a smile. He greeted everyone who brought their children and gave a deep speech. Ino quickly excused herself before running over to her dad and hugging his side._

_Once again I was left alone though I didn't feel like it, because it felt like Ino never did leave me side even though she was only by me for a few fleeting moments._

_Through out the whole time I couldn't help myself from stealing glances at Ino. It scared me at first that I leeched on her so quickly, but then again, who wouldn't? She made me feel not alone._

_She was a really nice, fun, pretty, and smart. She was the ideal friend._

_I wanted to be her friend. I always have wanted to be her friend, just even more than ever now._

_Something in me felt at peace, and for once, I didn't feel like the loner I was two minutes ago. I had a feeling that Ino would be there for me, like, forever be there._

_

* * *

_

_"So let the singing competition begin!" The manager yelled out before exiting the stage. The red drapes behind him were pulled back to reveal one of the boys, the dark haired one, who started playing something skillfully on his guitar. The lights were all on him and everyone was silent._

_The whole auditorium was full; both second floor seats and bottom. I did not know what to think. I never saw such a big crowd in my life, besides on TV. I slowly began to doubt my own talents. Running away right now seemed very tempting at that moment, until, a reassuring hand grabbed mine and gave it a squeeze. I looked back to my partner in crime, my partner in singing, and my partner in eating all the cookies._

_Ino smiled at me. _

_"Scared?" She asked. After three months we knew each other like a favorite song. We knew every expression we pulled, each hand signal, and sometimes, at dear moments, we even thought the same. It was the true definition of a best friend. _

_"Yeah," I spoke quickly while licking my lips. I glanced down at my acoustic guitar and picked it up with my free hand. I hope I didn't ruin anything or mess up the notes or went out of sync. That'd be so embarrassing! And Ino would probably laugh at me for messing up, or maybe even get mad. I frowned. I didn't want to make her mad, at all. She was my best friend, and best friends never got mad at each other. Ino said that so it had to be true. _

_Ino raised an eyebrow. "Is something else bothering you?" _

_I bit my lip. "What if I mess up?"_

_Ino giggled at me, still holding my hand, before responding. "Sakura, I know you won't mess up. After two months of practicing that song for three hours each day, I think you will perfect it, just got to worry that I'll get more spotlight than you." She winked and hummed. I smiled at her remark before adding in my very own giggle. _

_We watched everyone perform until we were on. I felt my throat constrict and Ino lead me out on the stage. I stumbled halfway out there and received a few giggles from the crowd, causing my face to turn bright pink. Ino gave my hand one last squeeze before getting the microphones from the stands. She gave me mine and smiled._

_"You ready?" She said like it was the easiest thing there. She looked like she did not see the crowd out there, the tension, the future, or anything stressful about this. All she saw was the pure enjoyment of it. I could see it shine from her glorious blue eyes. It made all my worries evaporate. I nodded._

_Ino turned around and signaled for the beat to come up. We both counted in our heads at the same time to start._

_One._

_Two._

_Three- I began to strum on my guitar. The fear of messing up quickly jumped into my brain again. Now, though, I had newly found courage and determination. I couldn't mess up, not on Ino! I practiced hard for this. Messing up would be embarrassing! I've practiced so much that I completely forgot the fear of messing up as my left hand instinctively moved to the correct places as I strummed with my right hand._

_And, soon enough, I was lost in my own world until Ino began to sing the first verse. _

_"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress."_

_She sang those words with the utmost love her voice could express. Her facial expression showed that she was lost in her own world, away from the stress of messing up. Her voice waved like a beautiful summer wind in the late night, enchanting anything that was awake and deep in thought. She was almost like an angel._

_"Oh,"_

_She let. We exchanged a quick glance both smiled before singing in unison. _

_"Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me!"_

* * *

**I remember it so clearly like the spring's blue skies. Each movement I made with my guitar and each smile we exchanged, if the smiles ever left out lips, I remember it all. That memory was frosted with nostalgia. How I wished to be as happy as I was back then. Both of us were happy back then, were we not? It always brings me a genuine smile when I remember our childhood days, but…it also reminds me of other things. I was so oblivious of the doom that I would bring in the next two years of our blissful friendship… I wish we were still close like that before I made that big mistake. You were as charming as you are now even when you were a kid. You lost some of the haughty attitude, but other than that, nothing else has changed, besides how we treat each other.**

**You don't have that shine in your eye when you see me, instead you have this sneer. You say hurtful things at times, but I know somewhere deep down my best friend is still in there. I just have to find her and hope she isn't dead and forgotten within the new you.**

**I can only imagine and dream that there is still hope for us. **

* * *

I snapped out of my daydream as I quickly swerved to the side of the road. A driver honked his horn in rage while driving past me.

"God damn," I muttered while straightening myself back on the road. Why was I daydreaming so much lately? I've always been going back to those memories of Ino and me. To the place where everything was perfect in my head, even the small problems that came along. It has been years since those days. I, at the age of twenty, no longer held too much hope of recovering that fractured bond between us. I, and probably Ino too, knew that it was far too late to forgive.

But my dreams replayed our best days, replaying her laughs, and it also replayed our songs we sang and danced with together. Oh, how I was a bad dancer, but even if the memory of me dancing like a loser still made me smile. However, when I woke up, my senses corrected me that there was no hope. Dreams were simply dreams- it was an unreachable subject to try and conquer between us. We had our own lives to deal with now and barely had enough spare time, let alone have time to try and make things better between us. We were simply too engrossed in our work to think about reconnecting with each other. Plus, it didn't help that Ino was downright nasty at times which sometimes kept me off months on end with anger.

Yet, I'd have to admit, that in those moments of not being fully asleep or awake, I pictured of what I'd do to bring her back, to enjoy small talk and laughs with her again. In those moments I pictured myself overwhelmed with joy and laughter. I pictured my eyes brimming with tears because we giggled too much. Ino would only start laughing harder at the sight of me almost crying in joy.

But in those fleeting moments of nothingness, of being not in the world or dreamland, I felt sick to my stomach and weak. I felt an aching longing to feel that happiness, to be close to her, to be able to hold her hand, and share each other's dreams. I-

I quickly shook my head. I needed to start paying attention to the road and not nod off back into my fantasy world, I reminded myself, and that there was just no hope for us. I tried a feeble attempt to make things better before but she pushed me aside. It was no longer a dream. Instead, it slowly became the impossible.

Did I really mess things up that bad between us, Ino? I questioned in my head. I also had the faint hope that it would somehow telepathically go into her brain, and she'd respond to it and I would be able to hear it, but once again I was thinking of the improbable.

I shook my head to try and shake these thoughts out of my head. Why was I so out of it these past three weeks? I haven't been thinking of Ino so much these past months until now. I licked my lips in thought. Well, it all had to start when I saw her on TV after I finished donating to the Kohona Orphanage. She was doing free singing classes at the old Music Academy. Apparently, her generosity for others didn't cease and the media was lapping it up like dogs.

Deep inside, I had an idea of what sparked these memories. She was singing on the television and it put me in a trance, throwing all the memories of her and me in my face. Yeah, that had to be the cause. But my mind did not seem to like the answer I have come up with. It told me that it wasn't it and pretty much spat in my face for thinking such a small thing caused these bottled feelings. I sighed before turning my blinker on to turn into the music studio. I clicked play on my CD player to listen to something, but it only brought more sadness and yearning.

_"Kiss me,"_

_Between me and you, Ino, there is nothing to talk about besides differences._ I spoke in my head again. I briefly closed my eyes as the song played. It seemed to soothe my yearning for the past, for now.

_I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job, guess not much has changed_

* * *

"Now that we've taken care of the finances we will talk about the upcoming events you will be participating in," Karin began to inform me while shuffling papers on her oak office-desk. I shifted in my seat. We talked a lot about the money I have made and used. The donation to the orphanage took a decent chunk out of my funds, but it was worth it. I smiled at remembering Naruto thanking me over the phone for donating to his old home, the orphanage. He was having financial problems due to the lack of royalties. Naruto was creating his third album. I closed my eyes. I did not know what he did with the rest of his funds. His first two albums were direct hits and earned him millions. He toured around, traveled the world, donated, and visited foster parents. He should've had much more money than what he had left. I still think he did other things with it, like parties or something else that earned him the reputation as the party boy of the year.

"Tomorrow you will be going to a charity event to play," Karin told me until her phone began to ring. I opened my eyes and stared at the red device. It's been off the hook for the past two days. I wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not since Karin, my manager, never tells me much except the important things like last minute shows. I cringed at remembering last week when I was enjoying my free-day to only get a call that I was supposed to be at the Suna Stadium two minutes ago. Talk about an adrenaline rush. She sighed and put a finger up that signaled me to wait. I watched her answer it and spin around in her chair. She began to mindlessly chat to the other person with enthusiasm. I didn't dare listen in on their conversation. I did it once and learned quickly that I should never do it again for the sake of my ears. I also wasn't able to look at carrots right again.

I glanced at her messy desk. It was filled with tons of uncompleted paper work, an unfinished sandwich (I don't even know how long that has been there), and the TV remote. I snatched the remote from her desk, a few papers falling to the floor in the process, before turning on the TV.

Big beautiful blue eyes stared back at me, straight blond hair in a ponytail, and then a beautiful, flawless voice sang out. I felt the nostalgia hit me again. She began to dance around on the stage while singing. This was recorded a week ago and still was hitting the news. I frowned and felt my decent mood dissipate. Jealousy was one of the things I did not feel when I saw her on the TV, but my manager thought otherwise.

She sighed in annoyance before taking the remote from my hands, more paper work falling to the floor, and turned the TV off with a loud click.

"Don't worry about her," Karin advised while glaring at the fallen paperwork. "She will be old news by tomorrow. I don't see how people can listen to her senseless crap."

I wasn't exactly listening to the other things she started saying. I felt exposed at the moment. The TV had a close up of Ino where I could see her eyes brimmed full with exuberance and happiness. It reminded me again of what use to be. I--

"Sakura!" Karin cried out while flailing her arms around to attract my attention. I secretly pinched myself alert and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was remembering some things." I replied while scratching the back of my neck. Karin snorted before going around to pick up her almost forgotten papers on the floor.

"Like I was saying," she stated, "You have a charity event tomorrow and in a month the Uchiha Music Competition will begin. SO you'll have to start practicing and rehearsing every day from now on, kay-kay?" Karin explained with an enthusiastic grin while throwing the paperwork in her hands untraditionally on her untidy desk.

The Uchiha Music Competition, yes, I knew that competition too well. It would be my first time entering the competition, and Ino was going to be entering it too. There was an Uchiha Kid's Competition when I was smaller. It was--

"Ok, Sakura, time for you to leave. I got a few contractors coming in that want you to do some commercials and want to use a song or two from your album on a movie. I will inform you if any of the deals are good or not, kay-kay?" She mentioned before collecting all the papers off her desk and stuffing them all in a drawer until she came across the sandwich. She looked down at it from behind her green rimmed glasses in disgust.

"Eww," she commented while grabbing a pen and flicking it in the nearby trash can.

"Alright," I replied before walking out of her office. I closed the door quietly behind me to hear Karin scream in repulsion.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS APPLE BEEN HERE?!" She wailed from her office. A few people walking down the hall stopped and stared at the windowed oak door. I smiled while continuing my trek through the building to the recording studio. Karin wasn't the neatest girl I ever met but she knew how to book good shows and meetings for me that boosted my reputation and earned me small money. I am the first person she ever worked with, and so far, she has been doing a mighty fine job. I am happy I got to work with her and not some money crazed person.

I walked silently down the hall to the elevator. Thankfully, it was already on my floor and completely empty. I clicked the down button and the doors began to close. I was about to drift off into my own world again until I heard a gasp from the other side of the elevator. I quickly put my hand between the closing doors and held the elevator open for the person. I noticed that the person on the other side of the doors was a small petite girl with long, dark silky hair and bright silver eyes. I smiled. I knew who she was. She was in the same class as me in the Music Academy.

"Long time no see, Hinata." I greeted with a smile as she scurried in. She blew her bangs out of her face with a small smile.

"Thank-you for holding the door open, Sakura." She quickly added, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

I nodded while outstretching my hand to push the down button again before hesitating.

"You going down to the studio?" I asked while allowing my hand to linger near the down button.

Hinata nodded quickly, "Yes, I am."

I smiled politely once gain and pressed the button. The doors closed and we began to descend.

"So how has business been, Sakura?" Hinata asked me with curiosity. I gave her a sideways glance before returning my gaze to the floor-indicator- we would be reaching the studio soon.

"It has been good. Last album got in the Top Five for a year and earned good royalties." I answered before looking back at her, "How about you?"

Hinata bit her lip while looking at her feet. "I've been a little too busy with college until now. My father decided to give me a break so now I am here, hoping to record soon. "

I nodded in empathy. I remember it well that her dad was a strict man that ran a global business (and it was still expanding). I wasn't sure what he owned but I knew it made them millionaires. I also remembered that he never did attend to one of her recitals, let alone anything else really. He always made her older cousin Neji watch her instead. And he probably didn't even ask her cousin about it afterwards either.

"At least you're putting your amazing voice to some use," I complimented with a wink. Hinata immediately blushed.

"Thank-you, Sakura," she said with embarrassment. I giggled.

"Still shy as ever," I commented with a playful smile. Hinata gave me a genuine smile in return. Her smile reminded me of Ino's. I quickly braced for the memories that followed it. The whole academy years took me back to Ino's smile and her friendliness. It seemed like only yesterday when I met her and we became friends, and the days after that just sped through my life until I was here, standing in an elevator musing about the past. If only I didn't--

The elevator's bell rang when we were on our desired floor. We both stepped out and the elevator quickly shut the doors behind us. I walked one way and Hinata walked down the opposite hall.

"Good luck, Sakura." She called out to me while walking to her room. I turned around with a smile.

"Yes, best of wishes to you too." I replied before continuing to walk to my room- my utmost favorite one, Room 43. It became my favorite because that's where Karin asked to be my manager, where I recorded my first album, and where I was told that it was a good hit. I smiled as I finally approached the room. I grasped the handle and turned it. As the door opened a draft of air hit me that smelled of cleaner and…another delightful smell? It wafted into my senses and had me drunk. That smell was intoxicating. I slowly walked into the room, closed my eyes and began to sniff the air. I always liked to savor the smells I loved because they were always fleeting. I could not explain this scent. It smelled like flowers one moment but it didn't at the other. I liked it though. I'd have to remember to ask what cleaning product they were using this time.

I sighed before looking around the room. Everything seemed…out of place but my guitar was there untouched. I smiled and quickly walked to it. I had it ever since I was small. Some parts of it where it was growing dull and old, but I still loved it. It was my first guitar, my pride and joy, my baby. I gave a playful strum on it. It replied with a beautifully sound. _Just how I liked it_, I said in my head before going to adjust the recordings and turn things on. _Karin was taking too long to come down and help me record so I should just get everything ready for her_, I mentally told myself. I walked over to the machine before frowning. It was all weird. I did not leave it like this. I put my guitar down and plopped into the chair. The volume was cranked up too high, the metronome was off, and--

Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. It was shiny. I quickly glanced where the shining thing was until I spotted it- it was a necklace. I pushed off the ground, making the chair slide towards the direction of the necklace. I snatched the necklace and played it within my grasp-sliding it around my fingers, tossing it in the air, and memorizing the features of its golden chain. It was only until I was bored of playing with it when I began to study it.

The necklace had a large orange shaped heart pendant, accompanied by three smaller, various purple hearts and a green star. It was quite unique and probably had a genuine outfit that went with it too. It pretty much stated the word fashion to anyone who would have saw it.

"-MARU!" I almost fell out of my seat in fright. Who was that? They had a super **loud** voice! It came from the hall! How was that possible? The room had soundproof walls. I glanced towards the door.

"Oh," I murmured as I realized that I left the door cracked for Karin. That would explain a lot.

Was that Naruto? Only Naruto would be speaking so loudly around here. I kept my gaze on the door as I swiveled around in my chair to face the door. Maybe he wanted to see me. I smiled. It would be nice to see him again. It has been around…three months? Yes, that seemed about right.

The voices drew closer until it stopped in front of my door. The door slowly opened. I started to play with the necklace with my nimble fingers in anticipation. I wonder why Naruto wanted to see me. It was nice for him to drop by. Maybe he wanted to thank me in person for donating?

My eyes went wide in realization as I watched the person walk in.

It definitely was **NOT** Naruto.

A pair of big, beautiful blue eyes stared into my startled green ones. Shikamaru walked in and soon noticed me. He gave a gentle smile.

"Hello Sakura," he greeted but I didn't pay any attention to him.

_After all this time_, I thought, and _here she is_. I had been daydreaming of her, well her old self, and now here she was. A part of me wanted to turn away and ignore her, and, the other part, wanted me to try and make a conversation-to act friendly and hope she'd do the same. Ino stood at the door that slowly closed behind her.

The orange of her blouse ruffled around her light skin, pulling tight along her chest and leaving her shoulders exposed. The original looseness of the blouse was converted into a tight style down her long legs, as the jeans hugged in close to her body, leaving her form easily traceable. Her neon green painted finger nails glinted cautiously in the light.

Yes, this was the Ino I knew now- this was the _NOW_ Ino. No longer was she the sweet, innocent Ino that protected me from childhood enemies or nightmares. But, even when I told my mind that, I still wanted to try and spark something between us again.

"H-hey," I replied in a not-so-smooth voice. Shikamaru noticed that I wasn't replying to him, that I was attempting to make a conversation with Ino. He sighed.

"I'll go tell the scheduler that they messed up with room numbers again," he announced before going out of the room. Ino still didn't budge from her spot. I tried a smiling at her but instead I gave more of a grimace.

Why couldn't I do anything right? I asked myself. She would clearly be getting the wrong picture. I wanted to make things easier between us, but each time I tried to do something right I ended up giving the wrong picture. She always read me wrong, except when we were kids. How I wished I hadn't--

"Is that my necklace?" Ino inquired in a razor-edged tone. I flinched. What? What did she say?

Well she at least said something to you, right? My mind told me. I cleared my throat, forgetting that I had her necklace in my hand- being too caught up in the fact that she didn't try to argue with me from the start.

"What necklace?" I asked while furrowing my eyebrows. I moved my hands to try and get in a more comfortable position as I felt her eyes glare into me. I didn't like how she stared at me with her gorgeous eyes like I was some disease. It was only until I felt something metallic slide through my hands did I remember that I found a necklace in here. Now that I noticed-it went perfectly well with her current outfit.

I wanted to slap myself in the face but couldn't. Ino was already stomping towards me with a snarl.

"Don't play stupid games with me, Haruno! I am in no mood to hear your dumb, sarcastic voice!" She snapped while snatching the necklace from my grasp. I flinched when I felt the power in her tug. I never would've thought that I could make her so mad so easily. I licked my lips. I took a slow breath. Something hit my nose. Oh, was this where that lovely scent came from? I took another experimental whiff. Yes, it was Ino's perfume. I was about to smile but held it back, knowing Ino would take it the wrong way. How intoxicating and addictive, I commented in my brain. Sadly, Ino wasn't either of those words right now.

"What? Did you not expect me to get mad at you?" She said with venom leaking from her words as she leaned in.

"Trying to act all innocent and think I would just laugh it off," she spoke while drawing even closer towards my face. I bit my lip and began to scoot back in my seat, but she kept getting closer. Soon I found my feet scrambling up the chair as I tried to get away from her. But she still kept getting closer!

"Uh, Ino-"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name like you were a good friend!" She roared, inching even closer to my face. I could feel the chair grow wobbly.

"In-"

"Did you even hear me? Do NOT say my name like that! You caused th-", and before she could even finish her sentence the chair flipped backwards, I fell with a grunt as Ino tumbled after with a gasp. She fell on my stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of me. I started to gasp for air. Ino began to groan about her stomach while trying to maneuver out of the tangle of our limbs. I did not know where my legs were, or my arms, but I did feel the cool metal of the necklace on my face.

"My stomach," she moaned while moving her arm to rub her stomach which only caused her to fall on me again. I coughed while still trying to catch my breath, and it did not help that Ino was still on me. She continued to groan about how hurt she was while I couldn't breathe. I felt my head and back start to throb in pain too. My lungs protested for air but I could not do a thing, not with Ino on me!

"Ca-can't BREATHE," I sputtered loud enough where Ino could hear. She gasped and quickly jolted up while putting her hands to her mouth.

"Sorry! Are you ok?" She asked while I felt the air come back into my lungs. I gasped for air and continued to do this until my breath evened a little.

"Yes," I replied when I finally got a good amount of oxygen back into my body. Before I could try and get my self up Ino outstretched a hand to help me up, I grabbed it without hesitation. She began to pull me up and midway through getting up Shikamaru popped through the door.

"Ino, there was a mix-Oh, it's good to see you two getting along." He pointed out with a small smile. Ino furrowed her brows to see what she was doing. I smiled at Ino. _Yeah, Shikamaru was right. She was_-- and I felt myself fall backwards until I hit the hard tile floor with my tailbone. I let out another audible yelp and brought my hands to rub my butt while whispering curses under my breath. I closed my eyes in pain and then I could hear Ino walking away.

She-she-she let me go! How could she do that without feeling bad? It hurts to fall on your butt you know! She didn't even give me a warning! I frowned and moved my hand to rub my head. _Jeez, this is going to leave a bruise_.

"Let's go Shikamaru, and- OH! I'll take my necklace back, Haruno." I heard her stop and come back to me, grabbing the necklace from my face and walking out of the studio room again. Shikamaru sighed and followed suit.

I waited a few minutes before I got up while still rubbing my head. I gazed at the door quizzically. What was her problem? She was doing just fine until someone commented on that. Seriously, was she embarrassed or something from associating with me?

I got up, still looking at the door, as I went back to adjusting the studio to how I had it before. I hated the fact that because we graduated from this academy we were stuck in its contract until we were able to go on ourselves. If it wasn't for that contract I'd have my own music studio by now and this incident would have not happened. I sighed while I turned the metronome on. Then again, seeing Ino made me happy. We hadn't seen each other face-to-face in a month- but this wasn't the best way to see each other after that small time.

Like I said many times before, Ino always took things the wrong way or was on an emotional coaster.

Karin soon burst through the door. I jumped from my seat in fear, thinking that it was Ino again.

"Jumpy?" She asked with a toothy grin. I scoffed before turning back around and continued to correct what Ino did to my room's adjustments. God damn, who knew that our song styles were so different? She used so many electronic sounded beats with little drum beats, similar to the now popular pop music these days. While me, I usually only use my guitar in my songs or some small tempo beats like a repeating drum beat.

Thanks to my rare use of the beats and other enhancements, I barely knew a thing about these things. I knew that two of the knobs increased volume and static. The button over there made everything start, and the computer over in the corner was used to edit the song. With that, I knew nothing more. Karin usually did it all for me.

"Oh, and the announcement of the Uchiha Music Competition is tomorrow- you know the rules and all. You'll need to attend and I'll fill out your long ass entry form. Be there bright and early at the Stadium. Kay-kay?" She said while going over to touch my guitar. She reached out towards it until I slapped her hand away with a glare.

"No touching the guitar." I replied with a small smile before turning around and continuing my work on the machine. Karin scoffed right back at me. _What am I doing again_? I asked myself as something on the machine's screen went red.

"Why not? We've been working together for a long time and I can at least touch your guitar," she complained while scooting closer towards me and looked at what I was doing.

"Somebody mess with your tempo and stuff?" She asked while going over to look at all the switches and knobs that were turned. She sighed.

"Looks like some type of Britney Spears shit," she mumbled in aversion. I looked at her while she glared at the controls. I began to laugh at her. Karin had quite the wicked humor, but she was very picky when it came to music. It was a gift and a curse at times, but right now I guess it could be considered a curse.

"Eww," she said while grabbing a pen from her pocket and flicking a sound effect button off.

* * *

I arrived early, like Karin told me to, at the stadium. The stands were filled with bystanders who were big fans of certain singers or just wanted to see who was entering the UMC. I saw Karin in line to sign my entry papers to enter with the other managers. Shikamaru was attempting to associate with her until she flipped him off. I smiled at Karin's usual aggressive behavior. Poor Shikamaru, he was such a misunderstood guy.

I continued to walk around in the stadium. It was a football stadium with beautiful, lush green grass, trimmed to ultimate perfection. I sighed and looked around. There was Tenten and Hinata…Hey, Hinata was entering this? I didn't think she'd take such a big leap to try and enter it. I never heard her voice since the academy years. I wasn't sure if her voice was rusty or got better. I allowed my eyes to linger on her before continuing to examine the entries. I did not see Ino anywhere. And the rest of the people were from out of town and strangers. I wouldn't be surprised since this was quite a famous competition. I guess I just didn't really enjoy too many people, or, maybe, competition. I frowned before seeing Hinata again. I smiled and walked towards her direction. She was glancing around as if looking for someone. I quickened my pace. I wonder if she was entering the contest. It would be quite an occasion if she did. If my memory is correct, she was one of the best singers there at the academy.

"Hey Hinata," I called out. Hinata abruptly spun around to face me. She put on a small smile. She always did have a very nice smile. She began to bring up her hand, its movements catching my attention. I suddenly felt my face turn a little red. My smile went a bit crooked at the sight I saw. _She has matured_, I noted after innocently getting an eye full of her chest. The younger girl I knew didn't have anything to show when she was thirteen, which was the last time I saw her. I couldn't believe I didn't notice that when I saw her in the elevator, but, then again, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Hello Sakura," she replied back in that serene voice of hers. I couldn't help but soften my smile. She was a very nice girl- doubt she could hurt a fly. Her small smile soon faded off into a worried frown.

"I am sorry Sakura but I am looking for someone. So please don't mind me if I am looking away." She excused herself while she glanced around. I raised my eyebrow and looked around. Who could she possibly looking for? Naruto, no, she couldn't be looking for him. He already told the public he wouldn't be entering this year, because he had to finish an album. So, with Naruto out of the picture, I wonder who she was searching for?

"Who are you looking for," I questioned while looking around for someone who I knew that she was looking for. Though, to be truthful, it was quite dumb of me to do so since I'd be pointing out random people. I saw Kiba somewhere and was about to point and ask her if she was looking for him, but resisted. I didn't want to embarrass myself by blurting out random names of people that I knew.

She turned back towards me with a lopsided smile. She seemed amused.

"My manager, he isn't very social and tends to avoid large crowds." When she said that I looked around, and I noticed, the stadium's stands were filling up quickly with people and the ground floor was being taken up by singers. This year looked like it was going to be full of competition. Most of the people around me were still uprising singers trying to get their claim on spotlight, in other words, not much competition, but, much to my own demise, I think I saw Temari. She was already famous and probably just needed extra money to fund her tour or something. But, for whatever reason she had, it wouldn't be too good with her in the event. I sighed. I'd just have to try harder than her and hope for the best.

"SO, are you entering the UMC?" I asked in curiosity. Hinata raised her eyebrow for the briefest second before giggling. My eyes widened a little. I never seen Hinata give a 'are you that oblivious' look before. It was weird to see it too! Though, I had to admit I asked a pretty obvious question.

"Yes, I am Sakura." She said with a hint of amusement in her tone. I grinned widely. _Wow. Talk about a blond moment._

"Hinata! Long time no see! How are you?" A familiar voice squealed before running and hugging Hinata from behind. Hinata turned ten different shades of red from the contact and how Ino was hugging her. _Yeah, that's the Hinata I know_, I thought with a humor filled smile.

Ino laughed when she saw Hinata's face. She looked over, and instantly her smile disappeared when she saw me. It was quickly replaced with a smug smirk.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Sakura," she greeted in a sarcastic voice. I flinched. Once again, I was shown the impossible obstacles to try and get Ino to be my friend again. I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Hi, Ino," I blandly replied. She furrowed her eyebrows together in thought. Hinata remained quiet, and still red.

"What, you have no fight in you today?" Ino inquired while still hugging Hinata. If I had to guess, Hinata was about to faint from the close contact. But, who knew if she overcame that old habit.

I ignored Ino's question as a familiar face approached quietly behind her. He strutted with his hands in his pockets, wearing a dark, fine blue suit, with a highlight red tie. I felt dumbstruck. I haven't saw him since the Music Academy graduation, but, here he was, standing as proud and confident as ever. I never knew why he resorted to becoming a manager instead of a rock star. He would've easily been able to excel with his remarkable rifts, crying fan girls, and good looks, but no, he had chosen the simple, paper-filled life of a manager (so says Karin). He was a very old friend of mine. We lost all contact after we graduated from the academy. He slowly drifted somewhere else, and never appeared, until now. I had to admit I had a childhood crush on him, but that was long ago, and I was completely over him. At least I hoped.

"Ino," he said in an even voice. Ino froze. Hinata's face wasn't as red; instead it was replaced with a big smile. I watched as he halted a generous distance away from Ino and Hinata. He had his same stoic face as ever. He had matured and turned out quite handsome, but he seemed a little too detached for my liking.

"Sasuke," Hinata acknowledged. Ino's embrace was quickly released when his name was called out. Ino jumped away from Hinata and looked at the man behind her.

"Sasuke, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Ino asked excitedly. She glanced back at me and gave me this devious smirk. I raised an eyebrow. What did she have lodged in her mind now?

Hinata ran past Sasuke and stopped, waiting for him. Sasuke adjusted his tie before giving a sideways glance towards Ino.

"I am in good health," he answered without much interest. He turned his attention towards me. I looked back into those dark eyes I used to like, but I found nothing, just complete emptiness. Even just for a second I began to wonder what was so great about him in the first place. He lacked human emotions, besides pride and ignorance, and I can tell he recently accomplished the loss of facial expressions. Good for him.

"Sakura, it's good to see you." He said in a softer tone than the one he used with Ino. I eyed him suspiciously. What's with the good manners now? He never did use them on me when I was younger, hell, he probably didn't even use them with anyone. I soon noticed that he had a cream colored jacket pressed between his arm and side.

"How've you been?" He asked lightly, noticing that I didn't reply. I glanced back up to his face. He held a calmer look in his face than when he was a kid, who use to set everything on fire when he had the chance. I decided to ease up and give a small smile.

"I've been well. How about you, other than you're in good health?" I inquired in a formal tone. I would play his little game, and show some mercy from my grudge against him, but I won't let him have the satisfaction of getting a happy reply from me. That is if he could even coax one from me with his current state of boringness. He gave a small twinge on his lips.

"Everything has been nice and smooth," he replied in a more casual tone. My smile faltered a little. Well, that's good to hear, I suppose, though I didn't want to associate with him any longer. He was already annoying me with that haughty aura around him. I didn't dare to try to talk to him anymore, let alone tell him I was done conversing with him.

Thankfully, Sasuke took the hint from the gaping silence and nodded, wishing us good health- reminding me that Ino was near me, before leaving with Hinata. Ino and I watched as they walked away. Hinata was quite shorter than him. He said something to her as they walked away and handed the coat to her. They almost looked like a couple…which strikes me a little odd, but cute.

"How weird," I muttered. What an odd pairing that would be. I didn't have much time to my own thoughts before a distressed Ino whacked me across my head. I felt the pain jolt through my head as my hands flied up to cover the injured spot.

"What the hell," I snapped. Ino pointed to where Sasuke and Hinata disappeared off to.

"Hinata and Sasuke are together?!" She exclaimed in shock, or fury? I continued to rub my injured head.

"Well-,"

"And the way he was looking at you! Are you two having an affair?! How can he like you over me?! I have so-"Ino began to rant before I shut her up by smacking her side.

"No, Sasuke is Hinata's manager and I don't know what his problem was. But, be assured, he is all yours." I corrected Ino while giving my head one last rub. Damn, that hurt. I shot Ino a small glare. She should really take it easy. It wasn't that dramatic to where I deserved a good smack across the head.

"Oh, well," Ino said while shrugging. We watched from afar as Sasuke and Hinata associated with some old colleagues. Ino sighed.

"They do seem like a couple of some sort though," she added. I glanced at her. She had her hands on her hips, and was staring intently at the other two.

"Yeah, I thought the same." I agreed while looking back at the oblivious duo. We continued to watch, a silence enveloping us with a state of peace. We haven't been this close together without fighting in forever, and I am not including that incident in the studio either. That wasn't even close to the category of calming and nice.

I stole a glance at Ino.

What did she think of me? Did she really have a steel opinion that I was a disease or something worse? The thing I did to her…well, I believe it did not deserve this total isolation. I'm going to be truthful and say that I deserve some of it, but not all this drama. She was really just pushing this too far, yet I wasn't about to tell her that- it would only make things worst. If only I knew something that could make us work together. The gap, when I…did that thing to Ino, it was never replaced. I could never replace Ino with anyone in my life. No one was like Ino, not any better, mostly worst, in this world.

"So, you have given up on Sasuke?" She asked quietly. I was startled by her sudden words and straightforward question. I smiled bitterly to myself. Ino was always straightforward and took every opportunity to break the silence, but we never dared go near each other so I guess I almost forgot about that part about her. It was one of her most noticeable traits too.

"Long time ago," I replied. It wasn't really a conversation I wanted to pursue with Ino. Sasuke wasn't of any importance anymore. He didn't even have any effect on my life anymore. But, if Ino brought up the subject, he must still mean something to her.

"How about you," I inquired back to her. I glanced towards her direction to see her impassive to the question. She probably saw it coming. The corners of her lips tugged into a light smile.

"Same here gave up long time ago." The smile overcame her face. I smiled back and returned to watching the other two. It was nice…to talk like this. It was casual and subtle- the conversation of a rekindling friendship. Maybe not all hope was lost. I was starting to believe that we could become friends again, and everything would be like how it was. We wouldn't fight and we'd do everything together. We would tour together, donate together, and sing together. It would be great to live in the moments again in which I cherished, but, this time, we'd be grown up. A quaint feeling rose up within me. What was this feeling? It made me feel humble and soft. Something I never felt in a very, very long time. I brought my hand to my stomach, wishing that I could harness what I was feeling into my hand to see what this feeling was. Yet, we all knew it wasn't that easy. I –-

"But I am not giving up on the UMC," Ino replied with some venom before walking off. I flinched at her words. I turned her direction and watched her wander off. I felt my smile fade into a sad frown.

Whenever I thought things would get better. She always proved me wrong, and it hurt to have your hopes so high to only have them ripped away. If only she knew how much I wanted to be her friend again. I wonder what she would do if I told her that. A sour smile rose on my lips. I think she would laugh it off and act like nothing had happened. She never did take apologies the right way. I remember that much from the past, and despised it.

* * *

"How formal do you think they can get?" Karin asked me while she drove us back to the studio. I was almost lost in my thoughts again until she said that. She always seemed to save me from myself when I was thinking of touchy things. I gave her a grateful smile. I turned away and looked through the window, watching cars and billboards pass by.

"Pretty formal, I suppose," I replied, recalling when Sasuke was giving some extra affectionate attention. I wanted to scoff. It wasn't like he just suddenly fell in love with me. It wasn't like him, if so, and if he did, well, I think I would avoid him at costs which would be easy. Plus, I think he was just showing some sympathy for being so mean to me when I was little. My smile brightened a little more. He was never a gentleman when young.

Karin easily noticed that I was sidetracked. She sighed. She learned how to identify all my face expressions after the few first weeks of working with me. I looked over to a place to notice Ino on a billboard. I shudder. Yeah, I definitely needed to see a bigger Ino staring at me while we drove back to the studio. It wasn't like her words buried themselves in my head far enough and needed those big, blue eyes to shove the words deeper in my head.

_But I am not giving up on the UMC._

"I saw Ino and you talk," Karin told me. I stopped looking out the window and glanced at her. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. We stood near each other, both observing Hinata and Sasuke for the longest time. We barely talked, but she must've caught us conversing when Ino left…leaving me with those words.

I turned back towards the window. I didn't really want to talk about it to anyone, besides Ino.

"Ah, ok, I'll stop there. But, hey, I am hungry, how about we stop at McDonalds?" She suggested. I didn't reply. I wasn't really hungry.

"My treat," she persuaded. I still didn't reply. I didn't want to eat, especially at McDonald's.

"I'm not hungry," I stated. Sadly, my stomach growled. Karin laughed at this. Ok, I was hungry, but not enough to make me want to eat. I wanted to just get to the studio and continue practicing. I needed to train for the UMC.

"Whatever, we're eating." She said with amusement. I sighed. I guess I could get something in my stomach, but, the problem was: What the hell am I going to eat at McDonald's? I never did like their food. Karin slowly pulled off to the fast food drive-through. We stopped and looked at the menu. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing good, like usual.

"What you want?" Karin hummed while scanning the menu. I slumped in my chair.

"Just get me apple dippers," I grumbled. Karin giggled at this. I shot her a soft glare.

"You know I don't like McDonald's," I retorted. She continued to giggle.

"I know," she laughed, "but you act like such a kid. It's hard to resist." She humored before placing our order and driving to the drive-in window.

"Welcome to Mc-OH MY GOD!" The teenage girl screamed. She was practically trying to squeeze out of the small window in excitement. I gawked at her before scooting closer to my door, just in case I had to make a run for it. Karin let out an exasperated groan.

"IT'S SAKURA! SAKU! SAKU! HEY! OH MY GOSH!" She screamed before scrambling back into the place and screaming.

"IT'S SAKURA HARUNO! OH MY GOD! IT'S MY LUCKY DAY! I SAW YOU AT THE UMC! I HOPE YOU WIN!" She squealed in delight. Karin began to try and yell at her, demanding that we got out food this instant. I only covered my face. What a lucky day for me. I get to have my hopes ripped down AND screamed by a fan.

After minutes and minutes of the girl flailing herself around, trying to get my attention, and not to mention the line of cars building up behind us who were honking their horns impatiently, we finally got our food. Karin quickly sped out of the place and back onto the road. She sipped her coffee with an annoyed facial expression.

"God damn," she muttered from her gritted teeth while sipping her drink, "I hate girls like that. They are just so…EW." She told me, though I wasn't listening to what else she had to say. I was busy nibbling on the apples, dunking them every now and then in the small caramel container, while remembering what the McDonald's girl said.

_"IT'S SAKURA HARUNO! OH MY GOD! IT'S MY LUCKY DAY! I SAW YOU AT THE UMC! I HOPE YOU WIN!"_

I would have to practice hard for this. Temari was there, who knows if she was entering, and Ino had joined too, which only made it harder. I had to practice different songs on my guitar, try to get down the notes, and…shit. I began to remember what the announcer yelled.

_"You will be mainly judged on your performance skills, as in, singing quality, musical instrument skill, and your movements on the stage. A small percent of your score will be based from the fan's cheering."_

I had to dance? I didn't know how to dance. I never danced. I absently stuffed an apple in my mouth. How the hell can I accomplish this? I would need the world's best dancer to teach me how to dance, while holding my guitar. I couldn't and wouldn't accomplish this within a month. Nobody would have the patience to teach me! When I was still in the academy all the dance teachers dropped me because I was 'difficult to work with' and 'too stiff'.

My hand unconsciously went down to find another apple to pop into my mouth, but instead, it found the caramel container and shoved it in my mouth. My mind didn't respond until a few seconds of chewing on the plastic container.

I stopped chewing while my eyes grew wide. I quickly spit the thing out back into the McDonald's bag. I continued to try and discard the taste of a caramel overdose from my mouth.

After the taste was pratically gone from my mouth, I pulled my face from the bag to only see a surprised Karin looking at me. I gave a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of my head.

"You know, Sakura, if you were that hungry I would've went back around to get your more apples." She told me while warily looking me up and down before turning her head around to resume watching the road.

My uneasy laughter died into pathetic sigh.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh-Em-Gee! Another 'was gunna be a one-shot but turned into chapter story' InoSaku fic! Well, well, well! It's your lucky day because I actually have been working on this since the summer. xD Just really slow like. I also got the author of SCBL, Florence (mah buddy), to edit this much. The rest right now are still being edited, and it's pratically almost finished! **

**So read and review, dammit/please?!**


	2. Don't You Know You're Toxic?

Karin made the tenth call to a professional dancer while I slouched in my chair in embarrassment. She irritably moved papers to the side of her desk, putting them in neat piles. I almost wanted to roll my eyes at that because in a few minutes they'd be sprawled about her worksite, _again_.

"Hello, this is Karin, one of the managers at Leaf Studios, I was in need of assistance." Karin greeted professionally. It was very unlike her, but she always told me that it was just to woo them in her clutches. It made me wonder if she used the same technique with singles she was interested in. She put the last tiny-printed paper on a small, tidy pile with a smile. I watched her movements carefully, noting that the conversation was going charmingly so far.

"Nope, money isn't a problem," Karin said cheerfully even though she winced in pain. The choreographer must've asked for a lot- Karin was such a little miser.

"Okay, I need someone to teach Sakura Haruno to- hello? Hello…Hello, anybody there?" She began after being hung up on. She blinked a few times before yelling into the phone, waiting for a response. She sighed and clicked her phone off, throwing it in the trashcan in dismay.

"Who knew you sucked so bad at dancing that even the most professional wouldn't deal with you!" She exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air. I winced. I didn't exactly know that I was _that _infamouslyterrible either. Karin slammed her head on her desk while her hands shot up to pull on her own hair.

"Ugg," she grunted. I shuffled awkwardly in my seat, unsure how to react since I was the problem she had to deal with.

She continued to grumble and whine about stuff, until something hit her, almost literally because she jumped out of nowhere and I could almost see the light bulb shine above her head. A big, triumphant smile adorned her face.

"So, Sakura, who all put up with your horrible dancing in the past?" She inquired me while hastily grabbing out a notebook. Well, that was an out-of-the-blue but it was a nice start. I began to rack my mind for my old teacher's names. I groaned. Yet nothing came to my mind. This was totally not a moment to be spacey. I had to get a dance choreographer or suffer and lose the UMC.

"Umm, well, there was Kurenai… Tsunade did some work until I moved to you. Other than that, no one else put up with me." I explained with a big smile. Yeah, they did put up with me and made me improve slightly! Yeah, we just needed to ask one of them and we'd be able to have a fair chance of winning.

"Ok, good, good!" Karin praised me while writing it all down. "Were they forced to or did on their own time?" Karin joked with me while giggling.

I felt my head fall backwards with a large groan of disappointment. Yes, they were forced. They were all under contract to the Music Academy for a while, and Tsunade was my last hope. I doubt they would want to put up with me again, especially if I was so behind in now-today's dance moves. Karin stopped laughing. I felt myself hesitantly glance back at her and bring my head forward.

"You aren't serious are you?" She asked me through gritted teeth. Her hand that was holding her pen was shaking violently while her knuckles were turning white. I began to laugh nervously.

"Sakura, please don't tell me you're serious," she hissed. I stopped laughing and glanced away quickly. Ok, I will tell her what she wants to hear.

"I wasn't being serious," I told her even though she knew I was lying. I was an incredibly bad liar.

"Seriously?" She asked again, some hope rising in her voice. I sighed. Who was I trying to kid? If I lied and told everything was fine then we would surely lose, and if I told her I would probably get killed. What should I choose?

"No." I answered meekly. She raised a brow.

"No, what?" She questioned me further while slowly leaning over her desk, looming like an ominous storm cloud. I scooted further down into my chair.

"!" I quickly replied while covering my face with my hands. It got eerily quiet, I was curious what she was doing but I didn't dare look, fearing that my eyes would get clawed out by the red-haired harpy if I peeked. I remained this way until I heard Karin.

"Oh-my-fucking-god," she sneered while banging her head off her desk again. I jumped when I heard her head hit the hollow desk. Though it could've been her head too- ok, I take my words back. This is the worst time to be trying to make fun of Karin.

I slowly and attentively peeked from behind my hands. She went back into her stressed position: Head pressed firmly against her desk, hands slowly ripping her hair out, and her body stiff as a board. It looked like I wasn't going to get assaulted. I released from the safety of my ball. I felt kind of bad for Karin. I didn't know it was going to be this hard to find a choreographer for me. I felt myself get deadpanned. Or let alone learn that my reputation of being a bad dancer.

Karin slowly brought her head up again. I watched carefully, wondering if she had another idea or was going to release her anger on me. She smacked her head off the table again in frustration. I frowned.

"You know," I began with some hesitation, "that won't help me get a person to help my…erm…crude dance skills."

Karin began to shake violently. I quickly jumped behind the chair for safety. Who knew if she was going to yell at me, or something crazier. She did have split personalities.

But, soon a muffled laugh was heard from her. She soon threw her head back in a fit of giggles. I raised an eyebrow. _That_ wasn't something I was expecting from my usually stern, but somewhat playful manager.

"Your crude dancing skills!" Karin repeated to me while laughing some more. I rolled my eyes, some embarrassment pricking my cheeks. Really, it was great to see her happy now and all, but that didn't mean I wanted to be picked on either.

She continued her fits of laughter until she was wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Seriously, you said that with such a…even voice, it was totally adorable." She waved with her hand while sighing in glee, a few giggles still erupting from her mouth. My cheeks were red with humiliation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I quickly said while trying to change the topic, "anyways, we still haven't cleared out the problem."

Karin immediately lost her random humor and held a strict face. She put a finger to her mouth before another light bulb seemed to magically appear above her head. She was a smart girl.

"Oh! Was there any colleagues you had in the Music Academy that helped you with your dance moves any?" She inquired with hope, grabbing her notepad. I began to think. I didn't really hang-out with anyone except…No, that wouldn't work, but I did hang-out with Hinata, she was nice, but I seriously doubt Sasuke would want me getting help before the UMC. I continued to scour my mind for someone, besides _her_, but no one else came up or could fit the role, except _her_!

"Well," I slowly started while scratching the back of my head, hoping to find comfort in it. Karin leaned in slightly.

"Well?" She asked. I gave a lopsided smile, glancing away from her.

"Well…there is someone," I uttered uncomfortably. I didn't really want to suggest _them_, but that was the only person I got… she was my last resort, really.

Karin threw her hands up in the air; her pen went sailing through the air in the process.

"God damn, Sakura, we don't have time to play childish games! Just spit it out!" She yelled in anticipation. It startled me so much that I hastily replied back.

"INO!" I screamed back at Karin in fright. The red-head was dumbstruck once the words pretty much blew across her face. I stared at her before covering my mouth. Shoot. I knew how much she disliked Ino, and her songs, especially her songs. Karin would probably begin to lecture me on NOT saying that name around her or suggesting I took tips from such 'an amateur replica of Britney Spears that sounds like she is regurgitating crap instead of singing'.

Karin's glasses lightly slid down from the bridge of her nose, her hands still up in the air. She remained very, very still like one of those gargoyle statues. I was scared stiff, to say the least.

"Ino?" Karin echoed, mostly to herself than me. I gulped.

"Uh-he-he-uh…yes?" I replied, licking my lips in fear.

"As in Ino fucking Yamanaka," she repeated. She was still in her previous position though I could see her breathing quicken and shake. I nodded feebly.

Then a silence slowly drifted between us like mist. I didn't know what to think of this eerie silence besides sudden death. I was waiting for Karin to spring into action and bite my head off like a starving beast, but nothing happened yet which only caused more panic to rise within me. The air was filled with a thick layer of anxiety, on my part.

Karin's arms limply fell to her sides as her glasses fell from her face and onto the polished desk that was, for once, cleaned, with a creepy thud. Her face was struck from any emotion except shock which was highly alarming to me.

"Sakura," she choked out. My eyes widened in fright. Her quiet, unnatural soft voice caused a shiver to run down my spine. She had finally thought of a way to torture me for saying such a stupid suggestion, and was going to try and throw me off before landing me a sneak attack.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" She squealed before jumping across her desk and tackling me. I felt the sudden impact and the chair quickly fall backwards. I let out a gasp of surprise as we hit the floor. Karin wasn't a lightweight or the most graceful at landing.

"What-ha," I huffed out in confusion. Was she still trying to trick me? Because I was surely puzzled. How was that utter of fright brilliant? Last time, I recall Karin despising Ino and her 'pop-crap', but now Karin was acting like it was the best thing that ever blurted from my mouth!

"You're brilliant! Oh so brilliant," Karin murmured while hugging me more. I quickly brought my hands up to push her away in confusion. I didn't understand why I was so smart! What did she get that I didn't? What did she even think, to start with? I slowly pried the redhead off of me.

"Karin," I grunted while pushing her away, "What do you mean? Where are you coming at?"

She stopped; pushing her glasses up with her index finger, just realizing I was oblivious of what she had came up with. She gave me a wicked smile.

"You can go work with Ino," she said, hoping I'd get some clarity in the subject. Yet, I didn't. I showed her my blind state by motioning her to continue with my hands.

"You can work with Ino, Sakura, and"she repeated, "that way you can learn how to properly dance **_AND_** see what the competition has for you." She elucidated.

Oh! I got it now, but, a thought hit me, Ino would not ever be that dumb to agree to it. I frowned while scratching the back of my neck unconsciously. Ino wasn't as stupid as Karin thought she was, and would quickly come to realize that there was more than just choreography involved. She would easily and secretly practice at a different time, being wary of where I was at, what I asked, how I got help and everything under the sky. Ino was a very tactical girl, just never had the appearance of such a smart person. Plus, I don't think I'd be able to snoop around since I was so clumsy.

"She probably won't agree with it, Karin," I stated with a lopsided smile, slowly standing up. Ino wouldn't agree to it at all. She wasn't the type to be so careless.

"Are you a hundred percent absolutely, positively sure?" She replied while getting up and brushing down the wrinkles in her clothes, I hesitated in hastily replying with a yes. Was I sure that Ino would decline? I didn't exactly know her like how I use to so many years ago. She could've changed and stupefy along the way of stardom. But, another part of me didn't want to try and get the better hand on this competition- it would be cheating. I just needed help with dancing and Ino coincidently happened to be my last resort, and we could leave things at that.

"No, but I just don't want to cheat and try to spy on Ino's performance." I admitted with a sheepish smile. Despite where we stand now, I still couldn't do that. She use to be my friend and whether I liked it or not I couldn't bring myself to try and make things worse. I only liked the fact of being able to have an excuse to be near Ino again. Maybe through the progress of hard techniques and many face-plants on the floor we'd find the friendship we severed a long, long time ago. Karin emitted an annoyed groan of defeat.

"Sakura, you're too nice for your own good. It's going to bite you in the ass one of these days," she grumbled before walking around back to her desk. The papers that were once neatly piled on her desk were now strewn about the room, like a mini-hurricane hit the room and left a disaster behind. I glanced around at the mess.

"Because of declining my oh-so-epic plan, you have to help clean this up with me and then I will have to call Ino." She sighed while lazily eyeing the papers that were located all around her subtle office. I gave a half-hearted shrug before helping Karin pick up the documents. She slowly, if not hesitantly started to help after I collected most of the parchments. She was _really_ behind in paperwork.

Once **_I_** put all the work back on her table she began to dial in a number on her phone.

"Good evening, Shikamaru," she addressed without a bit of happiness in her voice. I could hear the always-tired man's voice on the other side. I sat back down in my chair, shuffling uncomfortably. I was just waiting for Ino to get on the phone and viciously decline the offer.

"Yes, can I please talk to Ino…No, I would never do such a thing you silly boy…Oh he- What? Ok! Ok...Would you like to be Sakura's choreographer? M'hm…yeah," Karin took the time to roll her eyes, "Oh really….well that's no problem…ok!"

Karin quickly hung the phone with an irritated sigh before putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose, massaging it.

"She said yes," Karin replied irritably. I gasped. What? No! No! Ino wasn't supposed to say yes! Shit, this was going to be hell. But why was I so happy she said yes? I know all we were going to do was fight instead of work together. Yet, the joy of her saying yes was still evident. I didn't know what to do, be happy or frightened?

"Where are we going to work, what time, and how many days per week?" I blurted out to Karin while darting up to her desk. The redhead's glasses fell and she glanced at the phone.

"You know," she began, "Ino didn't tell me."

I felt the need to smack my manger around, until somebody knocked on the door. Karin leaned over to look who it was. I glanced back to notice that nobody was there through the glass panel. I furrowed my brows. Damn people…

Then, my eyes lowered to the floor to find a small, neatly-folded paper. I rushed over there, recognizing the folding instantly. Karin didn't bother because her phone began to ring wildly. She grumbled before answering the phone with another false happy filled voice.

I closed in on the letter and quickly snatched it from the ground, hitting my head off the door in process. Dammit. I rubbed my head a little before _carefully_ attempting to pick up the letter again.

I un-wrapped it warily, making sure not to rip the paper when trying to unfold it. I could hear Karin squeal in delight, bouncing up and down (from the squeaks her swivel chair made). The note was written in purple ink, how surprising, and with exaggerated cursive handwriting.

_Where: Konoha Park_

_When: 9am-12pm, all week starting tomorrow. _

_What to bring: Work out clothes and water_

_-Ino_

I could tell that Ino wrote her name carefully, trying to make her signature look irresistible. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would try to look attractive in any way possible like in writing, even if the note was just for me. I stuffed the note in my pocket half heartedly. I turned around to tell Karin that it was Ino, but noticed she was occupied.

"NO WAY! She did? Oh my god, wow! What? You're here?!" She squealed, jumping about 4 feet in the air- her skirt riding up a little, causing me to avert my gaze.

"COOL!" She screamed and ran towards the window behind her, separating the blinds and peering out. She began to jump up and down again before bending over to open the window and pull up the blinds.

"HI KASEY!"

She was wearing a very short mini-skirt. I felt a dark crimson blush go up to my cheeks as I put my hands over my eyes.

Dear god, why the Hello-Kitty lacy underwear?

* * *

I fumbled around with my coat's zipper nervously. I was waiting for Ino at the park, having my second thoughts that she was just toying with me and left me to sit here like a fool. I sighed, the crisp autumn air freezing my breath. I glanced around to try and find something to humor me while I waited.

Sadly, there were only joggers out this early at the park. I anxiously huffed. I felt the want to see Ino, but at the same time I felt the need to run away from here. I pulled up my sleeve to take another look at my clock.

_9:15am_

"Timing me?" Ino called out playfully while coming towards me. I frowned and blew the bangs out of my face.

"You should put back those bangs so people can see your forehead," she commented while zipping up her purple jacket a little, the green jelly bracelets sliding down her arm a little.

"Oh yeah," I agreed with bitter sarcasm. Ino gave me a side glance before putting down the stereo that she had which I didn't notice. I glanced around. I didn't want people to watch me try to dance, it would be embarrassing!

"Ino," I asked, "can we go somewhere with…less people?"

Ino was clicking some buttons before she straightened up and put a mocking hand on her chest.

"So you can seduce me?" She yelled loudly on purpose, causing a few joggers to stop and stare. I covered my eyes with my hand. Oh dear god.

"Why," she said with a smirk, "I never knew you were so infatuated with me, Sakura!"

I uncovered my eyes. _Just as conceited and playful as ever._ I knew that we would start out fighting, and before we even started dancing. It was typical of Ino to start it too. I just wanted to get this over with, but with Ino acting like this, I doubt that would happen.

"Whatever, but can we seriously go to a private place? I don't feel comfortable dancing in front of everyone." I uttered while bashfully glancing at the joggers who stopped and watched us. Ino noticed my uneasiness and slowly turned in a circle, making eye contact with all the bystanders.

"Why?" She inquired, still spinning around in amusement.

Why? Didn't I just answer her? I wasn't about to give her a speech on why I preferred to dance in a secluded area. She should know that I was a nervous wreck with so many people, especially dancing! I couldn't dance and she knew that. I only did a little sway motion while I played my guitar and sang. Didn't she know that already, or did she forget? I knew I looked like a dork trying to dance and I didn't want these people to start pointing and laughing at me. It didn't help that I had Ino, one of the best dancers, to be compared with!

"Because I don't feel comfortable while people judge every move I do!" I muttered through my clenched teeth in annoyance. Ino spun around one more time before stopping to look at me in the eyes. Her eyes were hazed over with something I couldn't place.

"So? You're going to be dancing on a stage in about one month from now with millions of people watching you. I am getting you prepared for that," she answered with a monotone voice. I flinched.

Get me ready? Well, I couldn't disagree with her, but shouldn't we practice until I was decent enough to start flourishing my body around in the public? She could at least teach me how to do a move or two before we show-off.

"But, is it really necessary? Can't we do this later on when I am at least _decent_?" I pleaded. Ino stared at me awhile, almost looking like she was considering my request until she knitted her brows together.

"Oh stop being such a baby." She growled lightly. I felt like I wanted to go crawl in a hole. I looked down at the ground in discomfort. I was going to humiliate myself just because I needed to learn how to dance and Ino was being difficult. I always hated doing new things because I didn't know if I would good at them or mock myself doing them. It always put me to shame when I did mess things up, and to have a crowd watching was just even more awkward. I felt Ino's eyes still on me. She sighed in a defeated way.

"Plus," she began, "you have me here to help you. I won't judge you too harshly. So don't worry."

It was as if those were the words I needed to hear. It erased the image of the joggers around me laughing at me attempting to dance. If Ino wasn't going to make fun, then I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I picked up my head to stare at her. She rolled her eyes and stooped down to adjust the stereo. A smile lightly graced my lips. Ino still did have her nice side somewhere within her.

Ino clicked the play button and stood up with a satisfactory smile on her lips. Behind her, the autumn trees were finally losing their orange leaves. _Ino looked good against autumn a scenery_, I quietly told myself.

A certain pop-beat hit my ears. My eyes widened and Ino turned towards me with a grin. Oh no, no, NO! I couldn't dance to _that_ song. That monstrosity!

_Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

Toxic by Britney Spears, the pop goddess who went insane in the membrane. I shuddered.

"You have to be joking, Ino!" I exclaimed while listening to the music. The beat alone made me want to turn it off. I didn't understand how someone could dance to this. Ino laughed.

"You're going to have to dance to this Sakura, whether you like it or not." She grinned amusingly. I scoffed before crossing my arms.

"What if I don't?" I retorted.

Ino shrugged, "Oh, I'll just kick you away saying I want nothing to do with you and my dancing skills." She mockingly outstretched her hand in front of her, examining her manicured nails. I glared at her. She returned my stare with a soft teasing wink. I gasped and turned around, hugging myself even more. Ino was being childish. She was blackmailing me! I hated this song! I hated Britney Spears! I hate this!

"But, think of it this way, Sakura," she hummed while sliding besides me, standing disturbingly close, "try and dance to this and the sooner it will be over."

I rolled my eyes again. Did she not learn? I would never, ever dance to this song!

"Or else I'll scream you groped my ass," she replied with a wolfish smirk. My eyes widened in horror and put my hands to my mouth. Oh god, she wouldn't.

As if Ino read my mind, "I would."

I covered all of my face with my hands. This can't be happening. What should I do? Dance to such a dumb song or have the papers saying, 'SAKURA HARUNO GROPED HER RIVAL, INO YAMANAKA'S ASS IN THE PARK YESTERDAY!'

Get called a pervert or get laughed for my crude dancing? I knew if I didn't budge then Ino would scream and I would never hear the end of it, but if I did the other then I'll have a permanent wound in my pride. I felt like screaming into my hands. The options were both bad!

"So what is it going to be, Sak-ooo" She hummed mischievously to me. I shuddered. I'm going to have to dance. I knew it came down to that. I allowed my arms to turn limp as I turned around and went near the stereo.

"Just get this over with, _please_, Ino." I whined while watching Ino jump happily and frolic to the stereo to restart the song. She clicked a button quickly and got beside me, showing me how my stance should be.

I wanted to run to a sturdy tree and bash my head against it. I would rather be called crazy than a horrible dancer. She got beside me. Ino's once glee filled face was grim. I felt myself feel awkwardly ashamed. Why was I feeling this? Ino began to lecture me on my stance, her voice stiff and stone cold.

What happened? Did I miss something? I had a blank expression. I didn't understand. Just one second ago she was happy and now she was just stone cold. I wasn't sure if this was how she was when she tutored people or not.

I didn't believe that, instead I blamed myself for some unknown reason. I could feel that it was my fault somehow, that she was now in a bad mood. Why? Well, I didn't know but I knew on the inside. It's hard to explain. It was just a gut feeling that told me so. I had to admit, I didn't expect this.

I looked at her tired expression. I frowned. Were we that far apart? Was it really this bad?

* * *

I threw myself on my bed, slowly crawling under the covers and snuggling my head into my soft pillow. Today was a _long_, excruciating day. I knew I was going to be sore. My legs never went that high and my arms definitely didn't stretch that way either. But, Ino, she easily maneuvered to the beat and made the song not so horrible. She knew how to dance, that was for sure, while I slowly, awkwardly followed along behind her.

Sure, there were, like, two people who watched us, but they didn't make any bad comments or laughed. They just seemed happy to watch. I didn't exactly get what was so great by watching us, but I took the hint they were ogling over Ino. She was beautiful- even I had to agree to that. Though, for some reason I couldn't totally believe that. They were watching with something else than flirtatious reasons. I nestled my head further into my pillow and lazily turned my alarm on, flopping my arm down after I heard the distinct click of it being turned on.

Tomorrow, we had another practice session. I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't like today's training because I felt so humiliated, but not as bad as I thought. I frowned. I wasn't even paying attention to Ino's tutoring actually…wow. I was a bad student.

I sighed and rolled around in my bed until I found a comfortable, cold spot on my bed.

I was going to be sore tomorrow and have to put up with Ino again, but it wouldn't be that bad, right? To be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been. Ino seemed to make the humiliation a little softer when I was by her side.

* * *

Next morning, it was easy to say that I wasn't too happy.

"Sakura, you're lagging again." Ino interrupted while stopping the next technique. I winced as I tried to outstretch my sore leg. Ino noticed this and was quick to make a comment of it.

"Already wore down," she mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Unlike _some people_, some don't get a good amount of exercise." I grunted, trying to get my muscles warm. Maybe if I tried stretching a little more then they wouldn't hurt as much.

Ino scoffed and turned off the stereo. I glanced at her.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed voice. Ino crossed her arms and watched me stretch about.

"You aren't dancing so why have the music playing?" She stated more than questioned. I flinched, but shook my head to clear away the small pain her words caused. She said it so fiercely…

"I just needed to stretch. I am sore. I can't dance like you, you know." I replied softly back, still taken back by her words. I sat down on the grass and outstretched my legs, leaning forward and touching my toes with the tips of my hands. I could feel my legs, back, and arms ache in protest. I held my breath. I just needed to stretch them more, get warmed up and start with Ino's tutoring again. It shouldn't take too long. Instantly, I felt the burning and aching intensify with each second that passed by while I stretched.

Ino plopped down on the ground in front of me. I stopped stretching and glanced up at her. She eyed me with that hazy look I couldn't describe. It made me feel uneasy and unwanted around here. I shuffled uncomfortable and tore away my gaze. I tried to continue my stretches but I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. I attempted to ignore her but it didn't last too long until I gave up.

"Why are you staring at me," I quickly inquired. Ino seemed to be caught off guard, for once I felt like I had the upper hand around her. She averted her gaze hastily.

"What else am I suppose to watch? I'm here for you, aren't I?" She growled. I shook my head at her stubbornness. I wouldn't question her further. She was obviously staring at me for some other reason. So I believed anyways.

"Whatever, say what you want," I grumbled. I wouldn't start anything right now. I just wanted to get home and soak in a nice hot bath while watching my favorite movies. Mmm, that sounded good right about now. A smile crept to my face at the thought of the comfort.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" A voice called me out of my thoughts. I shot a glare in her direction before hopping up.

"Let's just get this over," I said while rolling my shoulder blades. Ino smiled, crawling to the stereo and turning it on and getting up. She got in her position, I did the same.

"Ok, first lets start, like usual, with our foot coming out first." She began while pointing her left foot out. I mimicked her movements with a small ache in my body. _I would be sore for a week_, I thought. But, it wasn't too bad. I could still remember the days of participating in kick boxing when I was younger. It was brutal how sore I got, but I still loved it. A smile unconsciously washed on my lips while I listened to Ino's instructions.

I also didn't notice that Ino had a genuine smile on her face as well. The whole time we practiced, we were smiling and in sync. I listened to her and didn't venture off in my own thoughts. Ino would smile and compliment on small things.

It was almost like…we were friends again.

* * *

"Hey, miss pinky," Karin greeted as she entered the studio with a mug of coffee. The mug had a black cat on it that reminded me strangely of Sasuke. I brushed the thought off as I tried to get comfortable in my chair again, holding my guitar. I didn't get to take my well earned bath yet, even though I would have really appreciated it about now. I still had to practice on my guitar. I tried to straighten my back but ended up groaning in pain. Damn my sore back.

Karin walked near me, sipping on her coffee, "Uh-oh, somebody sore?"

I nodded my head, squirming around in my seat to find a more comfortable position. It was almost useless. My whole body was practically sore.

"Oh poor thing," Karin piped happily while twirling around in the room. I gave her a small smile at her maturity. She smiled and winked back at me as she pulled up a chair beside me.

"So," she began, "have you and Ino fought yet?"

I gave her a certain look as if telling her she was plain stupid for asking it. Karin pushed up her glasses and leaned back in her chair.

"Of course we're fighting. Every single second when we work together, I don't know what her problem is either." I muttered, strumming my guitar instinctively. Though, I made it sound worse than it really was. This morning, however, was different. We didn't fight or have crude remarks towards each other. I just didn't feel like mentioning that to Karin, sort of in fear that I'd jinx myself.

Karin sighed.

I continued to ponder about the previous practices. Ino acted like I did something terribly wrong in the sessions. I didn't know what but each time she would give me this look that said 'you failure, Haruno', or something similar, and it sent pain throughout my body. I didn't know what to think of it. I brushed it off at first, thinking it was just a spazz-attack.

"I don't know either. I actually don't even know why she bothered accepting to help you in the first place, no offense and all." She murmured before reassuring me. I nodded understandingly. I didn't feel comfortable with Ino like how I did when smaller. I was nervous all the time and felt afraid to make the smallest mistake, even when annoyed or angered. She just gave me _that_ look which made me feel like I was walking on needles. It just bugged me.

"She's just…being difficult. She can't help herself. She was always difficult when we were young but she tried hard to not be stubborn with me. I just don't see why she is letting it on me. But she just gives me this stare…and I feel like I'm on pins and needles and it bugs the hell out of me! You know?" I told Karin, hoping for some inspiring words from my manager. She glanced away to think over it. I watched as her mouth opened slowly to say something, but, her phone began to wring.

Karin sighed and gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry." She said as she excused herself and answered her phone with a polite introduction. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and scratched the back of my head_. I guess_ _I'll have to think it over for myself_.

I continued by myself tying to think about why Ino would give me such nasty stares. What was running through her head? An idea popped into my head, a little too quickly for my liking.

She could still be mad over _what_ happened in the past. It was my fault, but I couldn't be blamed so harshly because I was a kid back then, a foolish ignorant child! I didn't know any better, anyone would know that!

But, even when I tried defending myself, why did I feel such guilt over it? I shouldn't feel this ashamed. It was so long ago, yet, I was feeling the wound as if it was just inflicted. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I could feel the tangles in it from this morning's sweat and workout.

I definitely needed a bath to think things over.

* * *

The next morning, I was in an even worse mood than yesterday. I glared at the joggers who started to sit down nearby to watch me and Ino dance. I began to try and warm up my body.

I extended my arms out, trying to get my muscles ready. I didn't get that much sleep last night from being so sore. Never in my entire life did I think my body could hurt so much from dancing! Someone stopped and looked at me with a bright smile. _Not another fan_, I groaned to myself before glaring in their direction. The person froze, startled, and ran the other way. I gave myself a small smile of satisfaction. I know, I know, it was horrible to act hostile to a fan, but, when I wasn't in a good mood everyone had to suffer. Karin and everyone in the world by now should know that. And I wasn't in the best of moods today. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to laze around in my house and watch TV all day, but I couldn't do that because I had to come here and dance my stupid ass off! I shivered from the autumn cold, _again_, and felt my muscles ache from it. Why couldn't we just go inside this time? It was so stupid of Ino to make us stay out here and do our dances like this.

Speaking of the damned, Ino jogged into sight, a little late like usual. She held that look in her eyes that disturbed me. I glanced away, not wanting to even start with that again. I didn't even want to be here. I should've just stayed home. Hell, I could just walk away right now.

"Ok let's get started and get this over with," she murmured in an uninterested tone. I shot her a soft glare. She was in her normal mood of being distant and cold, like usual. Hey, she agreed to do this with me. It wasn't like she was forced. So she could _at least_ put on a fake smile and act like she was enjoying this, even just a little! But no, she just had to be so difficult like usual! What was she getting from that? I didn't understand her at times. She was so freaking complex! Why couldn't she be like every other girl and show the emotions she was feeling? Because I certainly **did not** believe she was always feeling this mean _every_ day. It was probably because I, Sakura, was Sakura Haruno, her BITTER rival. Ugg, I wanted to smash something into the ground. The stereo began to play the annoying Britney Spears song again. That would be a nice target to destroy first.

"Sakura," Ino snapped her fingers. I felt the irritation rise within me as I shot her another glare.

"What?" I spat. She narrowed her eyes. She was looking at me like that again. Why did she give me that look? She never used it on anyone besides me! I was already sick of it!

"On your period," she teased with an all too sweet smile. I felt the last of my patience snap. God Dammit, Ino! I swear you said the worst things at the wrong times!

"Shut up! I'm not on my period!" I spat back. I didn't need to hear this crap. It was her fault! She started it! I watched Ino's face flicker from shock to irritation.

"What is your problem?" She barked back at me. I shook my head with a scoff.

"No, Ino, no, what is _your_ problem?!" I retorted. Ino scrunched up her nose in bitter confusion.

"What has gotten to you?" Ino demanded with venom, clearly avoiding my question. I growled in frustration. Why couldn't she just answer my question?! I would answer hers if she answered mine! How could that not sink through her thick skull?!

"I am sore, didn't get any sleep because of it, had to wake up early, get in this ugly cold weather, and have to see your scolding face and LISTEN TO YOUR BITCHING!" I yelled in her face. I could see some shock and fear in her eyes which gave me some satisfaction until she decided to talk back.

"I am not forcing you to be here, Sakura. I am trying to help you, even though it's turning out to be one big freaking mess." She spoke in an even, but dangerous voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that I have no choice, Ino, unless I want to win-"

"What is with you and winning," Ino snarled, stomping her way to me. "It's always win, win, win, and nothing else!"

I felt a sudden vicious anger and reflex to defend myself. That topic was off limits between us and she should know that. She knew that I felt beyond guilty for doing it, but for fucks sakes, I WAS ONLY A KID!

"Don't even go there," I roared at her while dangerously marching towards her with gritted teeth. Ino scoffed.

"What? Go where? Oh, go where you broke a great thing? Oh yeah. Oh yeah, Sakura, just ignore what you've done wrong. Try and act like you're all innocent, because you aren't! YOU JUST AREN'T!" She furiously spoke to me with sharp words.

"Just shut up," I demanded. She better not even start on that subject, because I know I'd be the one walking away from it. I wouldn't be able to end it and she knew that! It was a low blow, such a freaking low blow that it shouldn't even been thought of! I felt myself shudder in anger. I wasn't in the mood at all. If she hit too low again, I swear I could scream and instantly destroy the world. I suppressed my anger and tried to stop my hands from shaking.

"Oh, look, I hit a small fault of you and you're already crumbling! I swear, you are such a child just like you were when you-"

And my hand made swift contact with her cheek, snapping both of us out of our rage. Ino and I were both shocked, and then just now noticed crowd that was around us. Everyone gasped as loud murmurs circled us, but I didn't pay attention to that for long because my eyes were glued to Ino. My attention stuck to her and didn't waver.

My hand was still near her face from where it slapped, as if haunting me that I actually did smack Ino. I never wanted to hurt anybody like this, ever, even if it was Ino. I watched as Ino's eyes turned from that dangerous tint of disgust into pain and sadness. They were distant as if in another world than this one. She was staring at me but not looking at me. Beneath her eye her cheek was turning to a harmful red where I hit her, and I could only guess how bad it stung from the bitter morning cold. A big wave of guilt was shoved down my throat where I could barely even speak.

"I-Ino," I choked out quickly. I brought both of my hands up to her shoulders. She flinched hard and looked at me, as if I was going to hit her again. I lessened my grip. She slowly slid down to her knees, my arms going limp and returning to my sides as I gazed down to her. She slowly brought her hand up to look at it, examining it in a peculiar way. I did not understand why she was doing this, but it compelled me to look at my own damned hand, the one that struck her unconsciously. I didn't tell it to do it. I didn't make it do it! Why did it just go up and hit her? I didn't tell it to, Dammit! I DIDN'T DO IT!

I heard a familiar voice accompanied by another break through the crowd and its disturbing whispers.

"Sakura, Sakura! Are you ok? God Dammit! What did Ino do to make you hit her?" Karin called out to me in a worried voice. I didn't respond to her. I continued to stare at my hand, wondering how I could've even done that. I didn't want to…I swear…

"What Ino did?" Shikamaru butted in with an irked voice. "More like what did Sakura do!? Ino has more composure than her! She wouldn't dare to do anything to Sakura!" Shikamaru argued back to Karin while putting a blanket around Ino. Karin scoffed and rubbed my back in comfort. I watched as Ino trembled a little from the cold, I hoped, and not from the pain or what she was feeling. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Don't you dare brush that off! Ino would never hurt Sakura physically, Dammit! She still holds hope for her, whether you, me or her," he spat pointing an accusing finger at me, "likes it! You better hope she even wants to continue tutoring Sakura! I can't believe she even agreed to this! She was only hoping things would get better!-"

"She was acting hostile from the first day to Sakura! She always gave her this death glare and would not crack a smile!" Karin shot back in acidic defense. Ino flinched at this. Shikamaru growled.

His words rang through my head like a contagious childhood lullaby. Hope? She had hope to recover this friendship? I never would've believed such a thing, but Shikamaru never did lie. Did he? I didn't know what to believe in that delirious moment of guilt and pain. My hand began to shake. If so, I struck down Ino when she was trying to make things better? But why, why did she look so distant and cold every day? What made her so gloomy?

"Did it ever cross your thick skull that maybe she was hurting on the inside?!" Shikamaru retorted. I flinched this time. "Maybe she was distancing herself from Sakura, fully knowing that she was just being used as a tool to win the UMC!"

Was I that oblivious of her pain? Did I not see through her cold demeanor that there was pain? Or, was I so guilty that I was objecting it? I sat there, questioning myself for what seemed like ages until I noticed that I was going nowhere and the answers I were seeking was something I couldn't answer, not right now with all this mess.

"-business. And that was Sakura to blame, and you should know that Karin! You of all people should know how it ended between them!" Shikamaru continued to rant to Karin who remained quiet while her hand continued to rub my back, hoping to calm me a little. She could feel how guilty I was feeling at the moment. We both knew it was my fault, but never actually sat down to talk about it and cleared things up, and we both knew I was severely guilty of it too. It didn't look like Shikamaru, or maybe even Ino knew that I was, but right now I could barely breathe let alone talk. The pain was resurfacing with such paralyzing waves that it made me want to succumb to the ground and hope for mercy.

Shikamaru and Karin's bickering stopped instantly. The crowd around us was quiet as well.

"Ino," Shikamaru quietly addressed, "are you ok?"

Ino didn't reply. I dropped my hand from my stare and averted my gaze to her. I was standing right before her and she was kneeling in front of me. From the crowd it would look like a fallen knight telling a royal subject that they failed on a mission, but the roles were reversed. I should be down on the ground, begging for forgiveness while Ino decided what happened. Yet, here we were where I was being viewed as the bad guy again and Ino being the innocent one. It was never really this way…

_Sakura! We're going to win this competition! And maybe I'll share the trophy with you!_

She acted so selfish back then.

_Man, Sakura, you're such a klutz. _

She made fun of me at times.

_Isn't Sasuke cute? I am going to marry him when I am older. _

She even chased after the same boy I liked when I was little, just because I said I liked him yesterday to her. She was never the damsel in distress. I was, at first, but I picked up my courage and moved on, so I thought, but in the end I was viewed as the bad guy. But, Ino was never the evildoer either. We both had our fair share of being the cop and the robber. That whole incident was never clearly talked about, and people concluded to a thing or two which never benefitted us both.

I watched Shikamaru slowly bring Ino to her feet and lead her out of the crowd. Karin stood, still rubbing my back, and waited until I wanted to leave. We left once the crowd disappeared and my thoughts went from rapid blurry movements to painfully slow ones, leaving ugly marks in my self-esteem. My conscious kept blaming me but I tried to defend myself.

That was how it was. I was the one to do everything for myself. I had to boost my own ego now, I had to slap myself back to reality, I had to tell myself it was bad to do this, and everything else. I became independent ever since I 'ditched' Ino. She used to take a fair share of my pain, I'd take a fair share of her needs, and we'd help each other. Now we don't have anyone to do that. I think we would both agree that we never found a place for another person where I or she was in our lives. The spot where the other was would forever be vacant unless we came back and occupied it once again.

I watched my breath rise into the air before me until it died out as we walked to Karin's car. It started out so great and solid, then, dying out as glorious as it started.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Did you really think I forgotten about my InoSaku? WELL, guess again. Angsty cliffhangers are usually for the win and HOPEFULLY you guys (girls) will stick with me until I update again. Terribly sorry for the long time between updates but my newest infatuation of the pretty, almost canon pairing of YoruSoi has been taking up my updates (let's not even start talking about school work and such...jeebus.) **

**Reviews are totally loved.**


	3. Sad Romance

The sound of Karin's cell phone ringing every minute and every hour wasn't as bad now that I've gotten used to it. Word of me hitting Ino got around the world about twenty times by now. The calls were relentless. I could feel the guilt flood inside of me again. I shifted in my bed, pulling the blanket over my ears. I couldn't see anything in my room because it was in total darkness. I preferred it that way. I looked at my clock, wondering how long it's been. It was noon. I haven't been out of bed since yesterday when Karin brought me home.

I closed my eyes. Karin was babying me. She was worried about me and decided to make my computer room her personal office until I felt better and wanted to go outside again. She was working on clearing the story up as well as she could, trying to make neither Ino or I sound like the bad guy. She being considerate, I knew that, but each phone call I heard from her cell phone told me of what I've done wrong. And that I couldn't go back in time and reverse it.

_Did it ever cross your thick skull that maybe she was hurting on the inside?!_

No, it never crossed my mind. I always thought she was mad that she was stood up on, that she, Ino Yamanaka, was made a fool of and she wanted revenge. But, I never did once consider that she was hurting. No, the real Ino I knew would be too proud for such a pitiful thing…yet when she was teaching me how to dance, I was learning that the Ino I once knew was far away and that the _now_-Ino isn't who I thought she was.

I pulled the blankets closer to me and sunk into my bed. I didn't want to think how bad I went wrong. I messed many things up in my life like my family and Ino. I felt another pang of shame hit me. When was the last time I called my mom and told her how I was? I sent some money home to show that I still cared, but I never did call in…I couldn't even remember when I last talked to my mom. The thought of that didn't help my mood. It just proved how cruel I was.

I just needed to stop thinking and focus what was going on around me. I listened intently on Karin's hushed voice, her typing, and the phone ringing about every ten seconds. A few minutes later the phone miraculously stopped ringing. A stressed sigh followed it. Karin was tired- I could hear it in her strained voice. She was trying so hard to make everything work out, and to make sure that Ino didn't get the sour end either.

"God," her voice drifted into my room. I felt even guiltier. I squeezed my eyes shut and rolled over. Why was I so guilty? Sure. Ino was hurt but I shouldn't be feeling this guilty.

I opened my eyes slowly, realizing I was just trying to selfishly shove the shame away. To unjustly lose it and try to be high and mighty again, and to show Ino that was truly a conceited monster.

Karin's phone began to ring again. It interrupted my thoughts as she let out another sigh before answering it. She has been up ever since yesterday. Karin was working so hard to just keep me ok…I really didn't deserve to be cared for right now. A heartless creature like me didn't deserve any attention…from anybody.

* * *

I stirred awake at a gentle hand that shook me. I felt groggy but awake. I looked up and noticed in the corner of my eye that my alarm clock was at '7:17pm'.

Karin stopped shaking me and smiled weakly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly. It took a few seconds for me to comprehend what she said. Once I did, I asked myself the question in my head and I could feel the pit of my stomach ache in response. I nodded lightly. Karin smiled and walked out of my room, and turned right and went into the kitchen. It was had was illuminated from the hallway light now. I glanced around, wondering if I should get up. I remained in bed, slowly waking myself up until I heard the clang of pots and pans. I might as well get up and try and wading in my own pity. I forced myself out of bed and dragged my body to the bathroom. I needed to shower. I was probably a mess.

I slowly made my way into the bathroom and closed the door, deciding not to lock it for some odd reason. I trusted that Karin wouldn't come in unless it was an emergency.

I glanced in the mirror. I noticed that I looked perfectly fine. My eyes were a little glossier and tired looking than usual, but other than that I looked ok. The idea of me looking fine made me feel sick to my stomach. The way I truly felt didn't reflect on my physical appearance. The burden of guilt didn't even make me look weary. I scoffed at myself. I was a wolf in sheep's clothing, waiting to pounce on my next innocent victim. After me hitting Ino and all the time I laid in my self-pity… I didn't look any different in the mirror.

I turned on the shower and adjusted the water to my desired temperature- blazing hot. I could only hope the hotter the water was the more stress and guilt I'd wash away.

* * *

I did wash away some stress but not all of it. I was able to look in the mirror at myself without flinching and wanting to crawl back in bed. That was a plus in my mood. I quickly dried my hair as good as I could and wrapped the towel around me and dashed to my room across the hall. Thankfully, Karin wasn't around to see my half naked form. That would've been quite the awkward moment.

I took some comfortable shorts and a black tank top from my dresser and slid them on. I wasn't dressing to impress anyone, especially Karin. She out of all people would know how I dressed in my house.

I crept out my room and into the hallway where a big whiff of delicious smelling food hit my nose. I felt my belly growl loudly. _Oh my goodness_. Karin never did tell me that she could cook well, that is if her cooking was great as it smelled.

I floated into the kitchen to notice we were having breakfast for dinner. It was peculiar but sounded good nonetheless. Karin turned around as if she felt my presence in the adequate sized kitchen. She cleaned the pans she used to cook the food. She pushed up her glasses with a small smile, accidently placing bubbles on her glasses from her bubble covered hand. It looked kind of funny.

"I hope you don't mind having breakfast for supper," she told me in hesitation. I smiled, probably my first this day.

"No, I don't mind, it actually sounds really nice." I assured her before I took a seat at the table. The food already was placed on it. I eyed all of it and felt my mouth water eagerly. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes. It looked and smelled _oh so_ good. Without Karin's consent, I grabbed my plate. I quickly began to cover my plate with the wonderful food until it was brim full. I didn't hesitate when I dug my fork in the potatoes and shoved it in my mouth.

I almost moaned in my mouth from how delectable the supper tasted. I pretty much lived on fast-food: Subway and cups of ramen- it wasn't too bad. But, **wow**, this was just amazing. I never knew how much I missed a home-cooked meal.

I glanced at Karin. I wanted to say how much I appreciated it, but I was too hungry to spare a moment. I continued to shovel food into my mouth. I didn't really care how I looked like, because it was well worth it.

Nonetheless Karin smiled and went to retrieve her cup of coffee before taking a seat across the table. She quietly sipped her beverage. However, she seemed a little different. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted something. But what was it? I slowly began to stop eating until I snatched a napkin nearby and wiped my lips.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. Karin almost flinched at this and looked up at my eyes. She held my gaze until she couldn't any longer and broke it off. She seemed a little guilty.

"Yes, sort of," she mumbled shyly. I ignored my food for now- it could wait. I placed the napkin down and licked my lips.

"What is it?" I said carefully. I didn't want to push her too much because it looked like it was a touchy subject already. I lightly leaned back in my chair, tilting it onto its back legs.

"Well," she hesitantly began," it's about what Shikamaru said." She stopped and analyzed my reactions.

I was surprised. I didn't expect her to bring up the subject so fast. I looked down at my lap. I knew what she was trying to get at, but didn't exactly want to talk about it.

"It's just you never told me about…you know…the incident you and I—you two had when you were small." She rephrased, avoiding Ino's name. I bit my lip. I didn't want to bring it back up because it was so buried in my memories. I never wanted to bring that incident back up again. I tried to forget it- I tried so hard but now that it was out I didn't have a chance.

"Ino and I were friends in the Academy. You know that right?" I began. Karin's eyes went wide. She nodded. I guess she didn't expect me to silently agree to tell her.

"Well, she's probably the reason I'm here now." I stated. Now that the words hit me, I almost wanted to laugh because the younger Ino would've smiled and gave me a thumb up. She'd say how right I was and that I finally had some sense in me. However I just smiled.

"She taught me how to dress to impress. How to walk onto the stage and how to make the crowd scream…she even showed me how to make the lights dance with me. Ino really helped me out when I was smaller. She just taught me how to sing from my soul, and how to put emotion in the dullest of songs." I admitted. Karin was intently listening to everything I said.

I closed my eyes. I allowed the memories pass the emotional barrier I put up. It all flooded back to me, and I welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

"_Sakura," Ino called out to me. It was after school hours and we were the only ones in the theatre I peeked from backstage. She was on stage and looking out to the empty crowd. The lights were all on her and she was smiling as if she was about to sing a composed piece. The lights shone so bright…I thought they were stars above our heads, but not so far away. They seemed close enough to pluck._

I felt Ino's hand grab my arm and calmly pull me out to the stage. I felt scared even without a crowd. Ino's smile didn't waver.

"_It makes you feel great, doesn't it?" She asked me. I glanced at her as we stopped in the middle of the stage. I didn't understand. There wasn't anything to feel here, except the anticipation of the upcoming auditions. It made me terribly nervous. However, Ino's touch soothed me. _

"_I don't feel anything," I hesitantly replied. I didn't want Ino to get mad at me for not feeling what she was feeling. She sometimes got mad at me for not understanding what she did. _

"_You know…just being on stage." She whispered as if there was a crowd out there that could hear us. She was staring out at the empty, velvet chairs as if looking into the invisible eyes of the viewers. She was charming them before she sang. _

_I shook my head. All I felt was fear._

_She let go of me. The instant her touch left my arm I felt the dread overcome me. It was like I saw the imaginary audience and they were all looking at me. I was alone without support. I didn't like it._

_Ino spun away. She twirled with a smile. She had a graceful smile on her face. It wasn't a playful one, but showed harmony within it. She stopped spinning and stood at the other side of the stage, away from me._

"The audience…think of them clapping for you. Them calling your name, screaming you to continue. How they wished you would sing more for them. Wouldn't it be great?" However, I didn't understand. All I kept thinking was how the audience was waiting for you to find your flaws, and degrade your performance with them.

_But Ino continued to smile. She skipped further back on the stage and stopped. Her eyes never once wavering from the rows upon rows of seats._

"_Ino__ they'd call out. They'd want more, and more, and more. They would want to remain here forever with me singing." Ino spoke. I turned around and glanced at her. Something was off. _

"_You ok I—"_

_  
"And then, I'd sing more for them. Their yells would become whispers as my voice overpowered their's and the world's ears would descend onto me." She said. I furrowed my brows._

"_But what's so great about people wanting to listen to you sing?" I asked. Sure that was the whole point, but wasn't there better things in life to do? Like go for long walks with the person you loved. _

"_It's great because you know you're loved." She sang and slowly walked forward. I followed her with my eyes. Her body fluidly and elegantly moved to the front of the stage again, facing the silent audience. _

"_But I don't want them to love me." Ino said. I was confused. _

"_But you said that's the whole point of singing." I reminded her. What was Ino going on about? _

"_I want them to love us." She gave a toothy smile before she finally released her stare off the crowd. My eyes widened._

"Us?" I repeated.

"_Yeah, because we're going to do duets and work together just like now." Ino piped before grabbing both of my hands and spinning us around. We did this for what seemed like hours. We laughed the whole time until we were too dizzy and fell on the ground near each other. _

_But our hands still held the others. _

_The world we lived in that only contained of music was spinning out of control. The lights danced and made us wince. The red curtains circled us like vultures. Everything seemed so scary when it was spinning around like this. Like it would never stop and suck us in forever. My hand gripped Ino's harder. _

_But Ino was with me so I was ok._

"_I want us to be loved, too." _

_

* * *

_

_The time came where we shined together. We won that upcoming contest, and both were beyond happy and proud of ourselves. However, the judges took it the other way._

"_And the 2__nd__ place prize goes to Haruno Sakura!" The announced bellowed in a happy voice. Ino's eyes widened in surprise and glanced at me. I did the same, unable to speak. I thought we were a team, but I couldn't help and smile. I got 2__nd__ place. _

_I ran out from behind the curtains with a big smile. Kurenai had to whisper to me to slow down and take even steps. I did so with much restrain, but the smile remained there. I looked out at the anonymous crowd. All of there faces were hidden by the blinding light of the spotlight. The announcer handed me my 2__nd__ place ribbon. _

"_Now," the man boomed in the microphone. "First place goes to Yamanaka Ino!" _

_My smile faltered as Ino slowly, elegantly walked out. Her face was with a kind, sincere smile unlike my boisterous one. She slowly retrieved her 1__st__ place trophy. She stood in front of me and waved to the crowd. _

_I thought we were a team. Weren't we supposed to share the trophy? I looked at my small, red ribbon. It looked so stupid compared to the trophy. I glanced back up at Ino who had taken the microphone from the announcer. _

"_I'd like to sing a song for the crowd. To thank you for supporting me," she said. How practiced that sounded. I felt some anger bubble up inside of me. The teachers quickly began to shoo me and the other kid off the stage. I looked back to see Ino nod and slowly begin to sing. Her voice flooded into my ears and sickened my stomach._

_We were supposed to get the 1__st__ place trophy…not just one of us. We were a team. _

_And I was off the stage, and away from the spotlight and crowd. The envy within me didn't blow over. Her promise haunted my mind._

_  
"__**We**__ were supposed to be loved." I repeated before taking off out the back door. _

* * *

_My fingers glided on the piano keys. They slowly pressed on the keys, hovering above the others and lingered on keys. I held down the una-corda pedal as I held down the keys. I was to relax and get my thoughts together which is why I was playing the piano. It required all my concentration and feelings. _

_I continued to play, but my thoughts kept going back to Ino's smile when she got the 1__st__ place trophy. Not once did she look back at me and say that they were in it together. _

_My finger slipped and hit the wrong note. It sounded like a fox yelping in the middle of an opera- absolutely revolting. _

_I couldn't help myself. I was angry and felt betrayed. Ino said that __**we**__ were going to be loved. _

_As I tried to replay the piano my foot removed it's self from the soft pedal and my hands stopped. My eyes felt watery with suppressed anger. _

_Weren't we supposed to be a team? Brother was right…_

_My fists slammed down on the piano keys before I got up and ran from the academy. _

_

* * *

_

_I found my brother at his usual spot. He was behind the local convenience store smoking his last cigarette. I stopped and tried to catch my breath. I gripped my stomach. It felt like my lungs were going to explode._

"_Sakura, why are you here?" He asked in his even voice. I looked up at him and walked over to where he was sitting. He looked up at me._

"Want a drag?" He offered his cigarette. I shook my head.

"_No."_

_He shrugged and popped it back in his mouth._

"_So tell me, why are you here?" He asked again. I tried to even out my breath._

_  
"I got 2__nd__ place in the contest." I said. My voice was shaky._

"_So I've heard. Good fucking job." He said with some venom. I frowned and suddenly caught the air I needed._

"_Ino got 1__st__." _

"_And?" He used his hand to signal for me to go on._

_  
"We were supposed to share the 1__st__ place but she didn't even look at me…she took the glory." I admitted. I was mad at her for being selfish, but sad that I wasn't good enough to be even mentioned in her little speech. _

"_I see. You mad?" He stated more than asked. I nodded. His green eyes filled with amusement._

_  
"I told you so. What you going to do now?" He asked. I flinched. What was I going to do? I was surprised. I came here to ask for guidance, but fully knew that he wouldn't have anything good to offer. He was a reckless older brother. But I knew that from the start so why did I come here?_

"_You want revenge, eh?" He replied before puffing out the smoke at my face. I coughed and waved it away._

_Did I really want revenge? If so, was that the reason why I came to him, because I knew he was good at this type of stuff? I felt distant to myself._

_

* * *

_

And my voice became very dry and shallow. I couldn't continue with my story. The memories flooded back into my head. I was so cruel to Ino…I couldn't resist the guilt anymore. I knew it was my fault. I did this and caused this mess. I knew what happened yet I refused to acknowledge my insincere nature.

I shook my head.

"What else? What did you do?" Karin blurted while holding her coffee close. I shook my head again.

"I can't…I don't want to go any further." I confessed. Karin sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I take it that you did something you regret." She stated. I nodded weakly. Now that I got this far, I couldn't deny what I did wrong. It swelled up inside of me and felt like I was going to explode from the shame.

And it didn't help that Ino and I never spoken after that. We never brought up the subject until yesterday. I hugged myself. I never even said sorry, and took her training sessions for granted. She was helping me, again, even though I hurt her. How did I survive this long without giving in? Why haven't I said sorry yet?

Karin groaned. "Wow that's bad I seriously want to under—"

"Bring me to Ino's." I ordered.

Karin looked at me with wide eyes before nodding. We quickly left the building and got into her car. A small group of paparazzi was lurking in the alley, but didn't get a chance to see me. Once we were driving away she finally spoke up.

"What are you going to do, Sakura?" She asked. Though, I believed she knew what I was going to do.

"I'm going to say sorry."

* * *

**A/N:**

Short chapter compared to the previous, but I think this is as far as it can get without be ranting over small things. Finals...joy! Haven't you guys noticed my chapters are named after songs? Even some of the ending chapters on Me & You have song names for chapters. Cool, right? Haha not really but it'd be nice if you listened to the songs since they are featured, or inspired me to write.  
This chapter is dedicated to the piece 'Sad Romance by Jasica Yeh'. Listen to it...It's really nice. Fits best when Ino is talking to Sakura about how great it feels to be on the stage.

Reviews are totally loved.  
Faves are enjoyed.  
Just reading is fine...*coughs*


End file.
